Sentimientos Sacados de un Mar de Letras
by SkyPaperxX
Summary: Por que el amor es un mar de letras convertido en palabras que curan, destruyen, entorpecen y enloquecen.
1. Capitulo 1 Para abrir nuevos caminos

Después de la muerte de mi padre comprendí dos cosas:

La primera que: no importa cuán poderoso, influyente y rico seas, la muerte siempre te alcanzará como en una carrera que estas a punto de ganar.

La segunda: que es mejor aprovechar el tiempo con tus seres queridos por que cuando estén bajo la tierra no tendrá sentido decir "Te quiero" o "Te amo"

Así que en luego de mi quinto año, nada volvió a ser igual. Mi madre lloraba en silencio y yo sólo deseaba volver un poco de tiempo para decir cuanto lo amaba, pero el hubiera no existe.

Siguió el verano y cada vez menos quería entrar a Hogwarts, antes de la muerte de mi padre todos susurraban cosas por lo extraño que era ver a "Un Malfoy y un Potter juntos" ciertamente, no veía lo malo si Albus y yo estábamos lejos de ser diferentes; como sea, después de la muerte de mi padre seguro seguirían más rumores.

Entonces el primero de Septiembre en mi sexto año de Hogwarts cuando la gran locomotora roja se estacionó en el andén 9 3/4 no podía evitar sentirme inquieto. Mi madre y yo llegamos sin mi padre y aunque no fue dicho, ambos sentíamos un gran vacío por dentro. Subí mis cosas con pesadez mientras pasaba por los diferentes compartimientos; podía sentir lo ojos de todos sobre mí y los millones de murmullos alrededor.

Después de un gran camino recorrido encontré por fin los primeros ojos verde esmeralda que me mostraron amabilidad cuando llegue aquí, Albus Potter me saludó con la mano junto a su prima Rose Weasley quien hablaba con Lily Potter la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Que hay? —Me preguntó Albus abriendo la puerta del vagón para poder meter las cosas.

Eso era lo que hacía especial a los Potter, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ellos siempre estaba dispuestos a recibirte con una sonrisa y una simple pregunta "¿Qué hay?"

—Nada en especial —Albus sonrió asintiendo mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

—Y... ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? —Lily se sentó junto a su hermano mayor cruzando sus piernas.

—Lo de siempre, ya saben mi casa es aburrida —Subí mis pies al asiento dejando un lugar para Rose quien se sentó a mi lado.

—Yo no hice nada en especial —Comentó Rose mientras se encogía de hombros —. Bueno, Hugo se cayó de las escaleras y fue tan gracioso… Aunque después lo tuvimos que llevar al hospital, hubieran visto la forma en la que patinó por el piso y…

—Escuché eso Rose —Hugo asomó la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento y miró a Lily —Vamos, ven a mi compartimiento.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos —Lily se levantó pero Rose la detuvo.

—Antes de que te largues y dejes morir a tu hermosa prima, recuerda lo que te dije —Lily rodó los ojos asintiendo.

—Claro, por que van a aceptar —Dijo antes de salir meneando su melena roja.

— ¿Y que se supone que no vamos a aceptar? —Preguntó Albus? Rose nos sonrió con malicia a Albus y a mi.

—Con el tiempo lo comprenderán —Dicho esto se hundió en su lectura.

(...)

Caminaba por los pasillos junto a Albus, íbamos a nuestro dormitorio después de clases, hablábamos de lo crueles que podían ser los profesores para dejarnos tanta tarea el primer día.

—Esto es una injusticia, cargare una queja contra ellos para establecer un limite de tareas a los alumnos, esto es explotación…

—Ya suenas como Rose —Me dijo Albus rodando los ojos, reí negando.

— ¡Albus! —La escuché gritar.

—Hablando del demonio —Habló siguiendo su paso.

— ¡Albus! ¡Albus! —Me reí de él, cuando comenzó a camina rápido.

— ¿Cuánto me queda? —Me preguntó mientras yo lo seguía casi al mismo paso.

—Yo calculo… No sé, siete segundos —Vi poner su cara de terror haciéndome reír —Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro…

—Scorp, si muero quiero decirte que tu mamá es hermosa y estoy enamorado de ella…

— Espera ¿Qué? —Pero era tarde Rose había llegado y había tomado a Albus de su túnica para llevárselo casi a rastras.

« ¿Mi mamá qué? » Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras veía a la pelirroja doblar la esquina.

Me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino al dormitorio, dos pasos y ya estaba siendo arrastrado por ese demonio de cabello rojo y ojos azul mar.

—A ti también te necesito —Me dijo ahorcándome mientras me llevaba del cuello de la túnica.

Cada vez me faltaba más aire y me mareaba más pero para mi gran suerte Rose se detuvo antes de mi muerte segura.

—Y ya que estamos todos, ¡Empecemos! —Albus y yo la miramos indiferentes —Ay pero que ánimo.

Estábamos frente al pizarrón de noticias, donde buscan cosas pérdidas y se anunciaban unas que otras cosas sobre clases.

— ¡Esto! —Quitó un anuncio sobre el periódico escolar porque lo iba a "revivir" — ¡Vamos a ser parte de esto!

—No —Me di media vuelta tratando de escapar pero una vez fui jalado del cuello ¿Acaso ella me iba a matar?

—Weasley, no quiero hacerlo —Dije frunciendo las cejas.

—Weasley no, Rose —Me corrigió apuntándome — ¡Pero miren! Estamos en nuestro sexto año, tenemos que hacer algo que deje huella.

—Suficiente huella tengo marcada —Le conteste irritado, Rose me miró mal.

—Sal ya de tu zona de confort, no puedes seguir con una vida monótona como esa —Reí sarcástico provocando que me fulminará con la mirada.

—Me gusta mi zona de confort Weasley. —Levantó el papel con el anuncio y lo señaló.

—Esto es… importante, quiero hacerlo, terminara este año y en séptimo lo único que haremos es estudiar ¡Por lo menos hay que hacer algo diferente aparte de estudiar esto dos años que nos quedan!

—Rose, lo entiendo —Comenzó Albus con cautela, ella giró su cabeza hacia su primo mientras abría sus ojos color mar con un brillo especial es sus ojos, y eso era lo que más preocupaba. —Pero…

— ¿Acaso no queríamos dejar de ser reconocidos como los hijos de los héroes de la guerra? —Le dijo a su primo tomando sus manos, dicho eso, yo sabía que tenía a Albus con un "Si" asegurado.

—Bueno… Sí, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —Preguntó invitándolo a hablar. Ladeó la cabeza como si no comprendiera, ese era su acto final, ella había ganado.

—Está bien —Murmuró Albus dejando de ver a su prima a los ojos.

Rose: 1. Albus: 0.

—A mí no me vas a convencer —Reí al ver como estaba a punto de tomar mis manos y mirarme de la misma manera cuando quería algo, el punto era que yo no era tan débil a la tenacidad de Rose.

—Vamos Scorpius —Me suplicó saltando con ojos sus ojos brillantes como dos esferas, trataba de encontrar mi mirada, pero no lo lograría, yo no iba a ceder.

—No —Dije tomando sus hombros para que dejara de saltar.

—Va a ser divertido —Bufé rodando los ojos.

—La última vez que dijiste eso terminamos en el bosque prohibido y nosotros fregando los baños de todo el colegio, SIN MAGIA —Recalqué "Sin Magia" Tonto, había hecho contacto visual.

Vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tenerla tan cerca y con mis manos en sus hombros, no quedamos mirando unos segundo hasta que Albus carraspeo rompiendo el momento ¿Les había dicho cuanto le agradecía a este chico? Pues le agradezco mucho.

—Como sea —Rose agitó su cabeza de un lado hacia otro como si espantara algo para volver a su pose decidida —Enserio quiero hacerlo.

—Pues hazlo tu sola —Pasé una mano por mi cabello desesperado e irritado, ella infló sus mejillas como lo hacía cuando algo no le parecía.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar dejándola atrás, no quería llamar la atención, no quería más gente hablando de mí ni de ellos.

Escuché sus pasos rápidos correr detrás de mí, sonreí al creer que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Scorpius —Me gire a ella sonriendo pero deje de hacerlo al ver sus ojos brillando tan intensamente y eso solo lo había visto una vez.

—Scorpius —Llegó hacia mí con la respiración agitada, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiró dos grandes bocanadas de aire para levantar su cabeza y mirarme con decisión.

— _ **Para abrir nuevos caminos hay que inventar**_ —Puso una mano sobre su pecho y dio un paso hacia mi haciéndome retroceder — _ **, experimentar, crecer, correr riesgos, romper reglas…**_ —Cada palabra que decía daba un paso a mí y no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Pero entonces tomó mi manos entre las suyas con más decisión que nunca — _ **¡Divertirse!**_

 _« —Seamos amigos —Me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí._

 _Tenía unos ojos grandes, junto con unas pestañas largas pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la intensidad con la que me miraba. Sus ojos destellaban chispas, como unos grandes soles azules reflejados en dos bolas de cristal iluminándome._

 _Entonces supe que no podía decirle que no a esa niña cabello rojo y pecas por toda la cara»_

Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar eso, quería reír pero sabía que lo tomaría a mal, ladeó la cabeza como lo había hecho con Albus. Yo había caído.

Reí sin poder evitarlo, me cubrí la boca con una mano mientras miraba a otro lado, puede ver como su ceño se frunció son entender, puse una mano sobre su cabeza aplastando su melena roja y la despeine haciendo que se quejara.

—Hey —Trató de peinarse de nuevo el cabello inútilmente.

—Está bien —Dije sonriéndole, vi sus cara de alivio junto con un gran suspiro. Había perdido contra "La niña de cabello rojo y pecas en toda la cara"

Rose: 2. Scorpius 0.

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey.**_

 _ **Hola chicos, al fin lo que algunos estaban esperando, lo que tanto deseaban, ¡El primer capítulo está listo! *Aplausos***_

 _ **Sí, sí, soy genial gracias *se inclina***_

 _ **Espero que les guste, sinceramente no sé si subirla a Wattpad, pero lo estaré pensando.**_

 _ **"Para abrir nuevos caminos hay que inventar, experimentar, crecer, correr riesgos, romper reglas, divertirse " Mary Lou Cook**_

 _ **Se llama sentimientos sacados de una mar de letras porque cada capítulo tiene una frase que describa el sentimiento más importante del capítulo escrito.**_

 _ **Así que "Mar de letras" son las frases de escritores que pondré para describir el tema principal del capítulo.**_

 _ **Atte: SkyPaperxX.**_


	2. Capitulo 2 La soledad no es estar solos

—Para empezar con el periódico necesitamos —Rose estaba detrás del escritorio después de clases —Un fotógrafo, la persona que escriba la nota especial, un entrevistador… umm

—Irnos de aquí y renunciar a esto… —Completo Hugo quien estaba en una esquina sentado junto a su prima.

Lily tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos palmas mirando a su prima mayor, sus pies no llegaban al piso por su corta estatura, aunque según ella, era por el banquillo que era demasiado alto. Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los míos, me sonrió con amabilidad, al igual como lo hacía Albus.

—Oye, es mi hermana, no la mires así —Albus me dio un codazo mientras me miraba algo molesto.

—Yo no te dije nada cuando declaraste tu amor a mi madre —Me encogí de hombros mientras veía las mejillas de Albus cambiar de tono. —Aparte a mí no me gusta tu hermana.

—Ah, claro que no a ti te gusta…

—Si no ponen atención los voy a…

Levanté los brazos en señal de paz provocando su mirada asesina, le Sonreí con la boca cerrada y fingida inocencia.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Reyna? —Preguntó Hugo subiendo las piernas a la mesa de su asiento con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Reyna se fue de intercambio con una chica de beauxbatons —Respondió Rose cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca—Sin avisarme…

—Quizá tenía una buena razón para no decirnos —Albus me miró esperando a que dijera algo, pero no dejaba de ver a Rose que inflaba las mejillas y ladeaba el labio inferior, se veía vulnerable.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga y no me dijo nada —Respondió mirando a Albus con suplica esperando una respuesta lógica.

—Veraz… Quizá ella sólo estaba aquí para… Tu sabes se fue por que no quería estar más aquí… —Vi a Lily de reojo golpeándose la frente con la palmar la mano, negué con la cabeza golpeando a mi estúpido mejor amigo por debajo de la mesa.

El salón fue interrumpido por una chica que abrió la puerta y sentí que en ese momento no había visto la belleza hasta ese mismo instante.

Con un cabello rubio platinado ondulado cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, unos labios pequeños pero en forma de corazón, pómulos levantados y con unas pestañas impresionantemente largas marcando todos sus hermosos ojos cielo.

Escuche a Rose dando un aplauso haciéndome salir de mi trance y al parecer no había sido el único porque Albus dio un salto sobre su asiento al igual que Hugo que casi cae del banquillo. Rose miró a la chica con algo de desconfianza pero luego le sonrió como si comprendiera algo, la chica nos miraba y pude percibir cierto desprecio hacia nosotros los hombres.

—Busco a Rose Weasley —Habló con una voz suave casi como un roce pero potente, tenía un acento francés en sus palabras. Rose asintió y sonrió de lado.

—Mi nombre es Alessa —Dijo cruzando sus pies dejando uno más adelante que el otro e inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia. —Soy la estudiante de intercambio.

—Oh… pues ¿Hola? —Saludó Rose nerviosa.

Me miró, sus ojos celestes no brillaban como todos los de esta sala, se me quedó viendo como si algo anduviera mal, entonces me percate de tres cosas:

La primera que: era el único que no estaba viéndola embobado casi tirando baba como lo hacían Hugo y Albus.

La segunda es: que ella era un Veela, eso o estaba usando un hechizo que hacia embobar a todos menos a mí, pero me parecía poco lógico.

La tercera: es que parecía una persona con una gran dolor por dentro y por eso me miraba, porque sabía que yo estaba igual.

Alessa volvió a su postura normal y saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Rose.

—La Señorita Hunter me entregó esto y me dijo que se lo entregara personalmente —Alessa le entrego la carta a Rose y esta la tomo con cierta desconfianza.

Después de todo Reyna no se había ido sin decir más, había dejado una carta a Rose. Todos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos a Rose leer la carta con una sonrisa en su rostro, al final solo asintió y sonrió radiante.

—Muchas gracias Alessa —Le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas; aquí vamos de nuevo —Por cierto, lo siento si ellos te miran así.

—No importa, no es algo que realmente pueda evitar —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente, sonreía por cortesía.

Alessa me miro una vez más y camino hacia mí soltándose del agarre de Rose, quizá no todos caían en las redes de control de Rose

¿Por qué a mí? Me pregunté cuando se paró frente a mí con decisión, tanta que sentía su aura rosándome, mire hacia otro lado nervioso.

—Mi nombre es Alessa Rosseau —Me dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí de una forma tan elegante que hizo mi corazón palpitar —. Quiero ser tu amiga ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Este era algún tipo de deja vú? Ella se había presentado de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Rose en nuestra infancia, solo que con más elegancia y no estaba encima de mi casi obligándome, ni persiguiéndome por los pasillos tercamente. Una sonrisa tosca se escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo al recordar a Rose de niña aventándose sobre mi tratando de hacerme su amigo.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Dije con nerviosismo.

Alessa sonrió. Sonrió por segunda vez, solo que esta de forma honesta, como si de un sol se tratase iluminó la sala completa, Albus la miraba atónito y Hugo con la boca semi abierta estaba embelesado admirando su hermosura, pero yo simplemente no podía verla como otra cosa que no fuera alguien normal, porque fuera de esa hermosura se encontraba algo diferente en ella, solo faltaba saber que es.

—Gracias por no verme de la forma que me ven todos Scorpius Malfoy —Ladeo la cabeza ondeando ligeramente su cabello rubio platinado.

—Sólo Scorpius —Le dijo y le sonreí de igual manera —. Supongo que "No hay de que"

Estreche mi mano con ella y así nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, entonces lo comprendí yo no había caído como ellos en su hermosura amplificada por ser una Veela, yo la estaba viendo por lo que era: Una hermosa chica con un alma jovial pero solitaria.

Así es como empieza la primera historia.

Así es como conocí a Alessa Rosseau.

 _La belleza y le elegancia nunca dijeron que eran tan solitarias._

(…)

Estábamos en el comedor de noche, acaba de conocer a Alessa pero no se encontraba por ningún lado. El Gran comedor estaba lleno de murmullos, chicos y chicas hablando todo el tiempo.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Albus y Nia quienes charlaban sobre las audiciones de Quidditch que abrían. Pude divisar a Rose charlando con Lily y su hermano Hugo animadamente. De pronto sus ojos giraron hacia mí, agitó su mano hacia mi saludándome mientras sonreía, hice lo mismo y me voltee para hablar con Nia.

La directora se puso frente a todos haciendo que el comedor quedara en silencio.

—Hoy tenemos a una invitada que estará aquí en lo que resta del año —Comenzó a hablar con voz potente —es una estudiante de intercambio de la academia Beauxbatons, así que… ¡Démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Rosseau!

Las puertas se abrieron y Alessa dio una reverencia impecable, pasó con paso rápido algunos metros y luego se detuvo para ondear su brazo a un lado y pájaros salieron ligeramente de su mano, abrí los ojos impresionado por la soltura con la que se movía y la elegancia en cada movimiento. Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo donde también salieron pájaros de sus manos y la rodearon mientras caía en punta en difíciles posiciones, y una vez más lo vi.

Sus ojos sin emociones, vacíos, ella era la soledad, su baile era la soledad reflejada, ella estaba creando arte con cada movimiento que hacía, no, ella era el arte, su cuerpo era el arte mismo representado en carne y hueso.

Entonces cayó. Cayó como una pluma al piso con la cabeza baja, había recorrido casi todo el camino bailando hasta llegar al frente de todas las mesas de las casas, Alessa se dio media vuelta y miró todas las mesas, dio una ligera reverencia. Todos los hombres explotaron en aplausos y silbidos, ella no sonrió, ni siquiera los miro a ninguno, solo se quedó ahí con una pose recta y la barbilla bien levantada.

— ¡Silencio! —Pidió la profesora McGonagall —La señorita Rosseau ocupara el lugar de la señorita Hunter de Gryffindor, así que señorita Rosseau… —Alessa giro su cabeza hacia la directora —, tome asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Alessa asintió y camino con gracia hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor que pronto la recibieron con saludos y grandes sonrisas cálidas, pero Alessa no se inmutó, ella siguió con su comida, con la espalda recta tratando de ignorar a todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor intentando llamar su atención sin éxito.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado me levanté junto con Albus y Nia al mismo tiempo pero alguien me tomo de la túnica llamando mi atención.

Alessa me sonrió ladeando la cabeza, le hice una seña a Albus y Nía para que siguieran, esta última me miró con desconfianza pero se fue de todos modos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte curioso.

—Lo ha notado ya —Me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que soy una Velaa —sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y fríos de repente al decir eso. —. Oh bueno, mitad Veela.

—No soy el único —Le informé levantando las cejas —También Rose lo sabe.

—Lo sé, pero es obvio ya que es una chica, tú en cambio eres hombre y lo sabes, sabes que soy una Velaa y por eso no me vez como los demás.

— ¿Por qué me hablas a mí? —Dije tratando de no sonar grosero, Alessa emitió una débil risita.

—Porque eres igual a mí —Dijo adelantándose unos pasos dándome la espalda.

Mire su larga cabellera ondear y su espalda recta con ese uniforme azul celeste que combinaba con sus ojos, Alessa movió su cabeza hacia mi aun de espaldas y me sonrió como si de una niña se tratara.

— _La soledad no es estar solo_ —Me dijo con una voz tranquila y suave como un arrullo — _, la soledad es estar vacío._

Me quede perplejo ante sus palabras porque había caído en lo más profundo de mi pecho, ella tenía razón. Se giró por completo a mí y continuó.

—… _Y entonces miras a tu alrededor: estas rodeado de mil personas_ —Abrió sus brazos como si señalara a su alrededor y me miro directo a los ojos — _y tienes la sensación de no tener a nadie contigo._

Camino con lentitud a mí y puso una mano sobre mi pecho y dijo:

— ¿Qué sientes tú, Scorpius Malfoy? —Me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, pude ver sus largas pestañas brillar debajo de la luz del comedor.

—Siento que… —Tomé su mano divertido, y la quité de mi pecho —que yo no caeré en tus encantos Alessa, ya he perdido ante los de una chica antes, no volveré a hacerlo.

Alessa puso una mano sobre su boca y rio con diversión mientras cerraba los ojos y sus cejas se curvaban dándole una expresión preocupada y risueña. Aplaudió tres veces e hizo una reverencia.

—Bien hecho —Dijo y puso sus manos en sus caderas, se dio media para irse pero antes volvió a mirarme —Scorpius, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás solo?

Me despeine el cabello y seguí en camino contrario a ella para ir hacia mi Sala Común, podía sentir la mano de Alessa en mi pecho, podía escuchar sus palabras como un silbido en mi cabeza susurrándome cosas.

« Scorpius ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás solo? » Escuché sus palabras resonar en las paredes de mi cabeza.

Frote mi cara mientras reía con preocupación más que con diversión y llegaba a mi sala común, mire a Albus quien me esperaba junto a Nía y sentí un gran vacío al ver a mis amigos parados ahí, estaba rodeado de amigos y estaba vacío aun así.

—Quizá es cierto —Murmuré sonriéndole a mis dos mejores amigos, ellos no me habían escuchado.

N/A:

¡SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!

¿Qué piensan de Alessa? Les gusta el personaje ¿Antagonista o no? ¿Hermosa? Porque eso es lo que quise crear.

Espero les guste.

¡Comenten y díganme sus opiniones!

 _"La soledad no es estar solo, es estar vacío " Séneca._

 _"Y entonces miras a tu alrededor: estas con mil personas, pero tienes la sensación de no tener a nadie contigo" (la frase la saque de google, al parecer de .com)_

Atte: SkyPaper.

Wattpad: SkyPaperxX


	3. Capitulo 3 Hay momentos

— _¡Alessa corre! —Escuchó gritar. La niña de rulos rubios corrió mientras sentía sus pies descalzos quemarse bajo la ceniza._

— _Marian —Gritaba la pequeña girando a su hermana mayor y viendo como le sonreía antes de sus últimos minutos._

 _Cayó. Una viga de madera cayó del techo aplastando a Marian._

 _Marian lo comprendió, sabía que ese era su último día, por eso miro la espalda de Alessa y sonrió; vio cómo su hermana se giraba para verla, y se lamentó, ella estaría sola. No la protegería más, y eso le ardía en el pecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella iba a morir._

— _¡Marian, no! —Gritó estirando su pequeño brazo como si de esta forma pudiera salvar a su hermana mayor._

 _Se tiró al piso atónita, no lo comprendía bien aún, ¿Que había pasado? ¿Qué pesadilla era esa? Alessa no lo comprendía. Por eso, al ver a su hermana ser aplastada por esa madera gigante envuelta en llamas, sintió un dolor apretar su pecho. Sin comprender, cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar a gritos, gritos fuertes, suplicantes._

 _Pronto, se desmayó sin más perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, pensando que ella moriría de igual forma, pero no contaba que una lechuza había sido enviada al ministerio y segundos después de haberse desmayado alguien llegó para salvarla._

 **Presente. Scorpius Malfoy.**

—Scor, te lo digo, si esto sigue así, voy a llorar de miseria Se quejó Vania golpeando su cabeza en la pared.

Vania era mi mejor amiga desde tercer año, ella es dos años menor que yo y la conocí cuando enfrento a unos chicos de sexto que molestaban a alguien, Albus y yo la llamamos Nía. Nía era pequeña, con ojos ámbar casi amarillos y nariz pecosa, ella tenía el cabello morado que resaltaba con su piel pálida y ojos poco usuales. Nía era incluso más pequeña que Lily su altura estaba alrededor del metro cuarenta y pico.

Nia se quejaba de lo injustos que estaban siendo los maestros, pues, estaban encargando más tarea de lo normal y ella tenía que prepararse para las audiciones de Quidditch.

—Vamos Nia—Le dije riendo por su escepticismo, Nia negó con la cabeza mientras frotaba su cara con las manos—No es tan malo.

—Oh, claro que lo es. —Respondió dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro, que para eso tuvo que ponerse de puntas.

—S, pregunta —Dijo mirando dentro de su mochila — ¿Qué hablaste con la Sr. Veela?

— ¿Sr. Veela? —Le pregunte riendo, Nia se encogió de hombros. —Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que es una Veela?

—Te lo digo yo, la chica toda pode…

—Te pregunte el ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que mira, atrae a todos los hombres naturalmente por su belleza, es obvio que es una Veela. Las Veelas se caracterizan por su belleza sin igual; su cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules —Explicó en fin.

—Buena observación, hasta ahora, tres personas lo saben.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Rose, tu y yo —Nia levantó una ceja mientras sonreía un poco, fruncí el ceño sin comprender su gesto.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión?

—Parece alguien extraña… —Opinó encogiéndose de hombros para cambiar de tema sobre su gesto.

—Sí, es algo interesante.

—Yo dije extraña, no interesante. ¿Estás pensando en llevarla a algún lejano como a las otras chicas? Porque parece algo inalcanzable para ti —Eso me gustaba de Nia, era directa y graciosa.

—No, no la voy a llevar a algún lugar. —Explique poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos restándole importancia.

— ¡Me tengo que ir a la siguiente clase Scorpius! —Me dijo dándose media vuelta, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta mientras agitaba su mano.

— ¡Nia! —Se giró agitando su cabello morado — ¡Te veo en el salón de pociones despues de clases!

Nia pareció confundida ante mi petición pero solo asintió. Rose estaría feliz de que llevara a alguien más a nuestro nuevo "Club secreto" para revivir el periódico escolar.

(…)

Iba directo al salón de pociones para ver ahí a los chicos y hablar sobre lo que haríamos para el periódico. Pero una chica caminaba mirando alrededor con curiosidad y captaba la atención de los demás, sonreí al verla absorta en sus pensamientos.

Me acerque a Alessa con paso normal para saludarla pero antes de llegar a ella se giró y me sonrió de lado. Me quedé helado ¿Era algún tipo de vidente? No lo sé, pero que supiera que iba a saludarla me inquietaba.

—Hola —Me saludó mirando el papel tapiz de la pared donde un unicornio y un dragón estaban frente a frente inclinándose uno con el otro. —Qué bonito ¿No crees?

—Si… —Dije mirándolo también, sentí las miradas asesinas hombres en mí.

—Alessa —La llamé captando su atención. —Y tu… ¿Estás sola?

Los ojos de Alessa que admiraban el papel tapiz con anhelo cambiaron a unos sombríos, sentí la respuesta llega a mi sin necesidad de ser dicha.

—Scorpius —Pronuncio mi nombre —todos algún momento estamos solos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿La soledad duele? —Alessa sonrió con tristeza pero no me respondió en cambio solo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabes algo —Me tomo la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos entre si—. _Hay momentos en los que miras atrás y no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Sólo sabes que desde que paso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo._

La miré y me di cuenta que ella quería escapar de la soledad, quería hacerlo al igual que yo. Alessa gritaba en silencio, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos, ella estaba llena de soledad, el vacío en su pecho, sus ojos sin brillo. Ella necesitaba salir.

Tome su mano fuerte contra la mía y la puse sobre mi pecho, me miro impresionada un segundo.

—Te enseñare a vivir —Le dije —no puedo prometerte sacarte de tu soledad, pero puedo prometerte aprender a sonreír, prometo no dejarte sin nadie al alrededor, y no hablo de todas las personas que atraes por tu belleza —Alessa ladeo el labio inferior y sus cejas se curvaron como si quisiera llorar— te prometo amigos verdaderos, personas que sonrían y te alegren el día. Conozco personas así, ellas lo hacen conmigo todo el tiempo, así que Alessa, ven conmigo, te mostrare lo hermoso que puede ser el mundo con personas de sentimientos reales. Te enseñare que la soledad llega a ser hermosa de esta forma.

Alessa se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos una vez más. Me sonrió como lo hizo el otro día, con expresión preocupada y divertida.

—Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy —Sus ojos brillaron — enséñame lo hermosa que puede ser la soledad.

La tome de la mano y la obligue a seguirme aunque no dijo nada podía sentir que su vacío se había llenado. La llevaba al salón de pociones, Rose estaría feliz de tener a dos nuevas chicas en el grupo.

N/A:

Hola mis pequeños amigos.

Lo primero es una parte de la historia de Alessa.

¿Saben por qué dije en el capítulo pasado la primera historia?

Porque (obviamente) será la primera historia contada.

Sera así:

Primera historia: "La belleza y la elegancia nunca dijeron que eran tan solitarias" Alessa Rosseau.

Segunda Historia: Él quien dijo "La segunda cosa más fuerte que el amor es: la amistad" Albus Potter.

Tercera Historia: "La fuerza no es ser grande y musculoso, sino ser amable y modesto "Vania Blair.

Cuarta Historia: "Quien la inteligencia y carisma le sobraban, pero, le faltaba algo más importante, _amor_." Hugo Weasley.

Quinta Historia: "La valentía nunca había sido personificada en un pequeño gato asustadizo" Lily L. Potter.

Sexta Historia: "A quien el amor le dio una mala jugada" Rose Weasley.

Séptima Historia: " _Siempre hay un poco de luz donde hay oscuridad, sólo tienes que buscar dentro de ti" Scorpius Malfoy._

 _No sé cuántos capítulos por historia, pero yo calculo de tres a cinco._

Frase: _Hay momentos en los que miras atrás y no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Sólo sabes que desde que paso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo._

 _La saque de Pinterest :v creo que alguien la escribió y no puso su nombre en ella así que les dejo el link de la frase:_ _pin/304063412319293083/_

 _Atte: Yo. Paulina o SkyPaperxX (preferentemente Sky)_


	4. Capitulo 4 Cada cosa tiene

— ¿Tu nombre completo? —Le preguntó Albus mirándola fijamente mientras escribía en una libreta lo que Alessa le decía.

Estábamos todos en la sala de pociones, yo me encargaba de revisar lo escrito y corregir errores, poner las fotos y esas cosas para que se viera más llamativo. Rose era (obviamente) la organizadora de todo así que ella solo se encargaba de mirarnos y supervisar; Hugo tomaba fotos junto con Lily para pasármelas, así que por el momento no estaban aquí; Nia se dedicaba a ir por allí buscando cotillas; Albus entrevistaba las personas y Alessa (con mi ayuda y un poco de Rose) se encargaba de la nota especial.

—Alessa Flore Rosseau —Respondió Alessa mientras miraba a Albus con decisión.

Por lo menos ya no se veía tan decaída.

— ¿Y el nombre de tu madre? —Preguntó Albus ladeando la cabeza, Alessa le dedico media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Es ese: Rosseau —Le respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Albus se removió incómodo y tocio para liberar la tensión.

—Tu pasatiempo favorito es…

—El ballet mágico —Completo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Genial. —Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Albus ya no la veía por ser bella, sino, estaría tirando baba ahora mismo como lo hizo Hugo cuando entro al salón.

—Cuéntame algo de tu vida… no se ¿Tienes hermanos? —Alessa le volvió a sonreír con falsedad y asintió. — ¿Su nombre?

—Marian Dorine Rosseau —Le dijo dejando de poner decisión de sus palabras y con cierta tristeza al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Su edad es? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ¿Mayor o menor?

—Su edad era diez años. Era la mejor de las relaciones que he podido tener. Ella era mayor —El silencio inundo la sala al escuchar a Alessa decir eso, si a Albus no le había quedado claro que su hermana había muerto, tendría que golpearlo.

—Oh… Ya veo, lo siento no era…

—No importa. Siguiente pregunta Albus —Alessa se mordió el labio inferior mirando a otro lado.

—Según fuetes cercanas a nosotros…

—Ósea yo —Vania levanto la mano mientras entraba al salón con una libreta y leía el contenido de esta, me acerque a ella para ver que había escrito y comenzar a ponerlo en el periódico y esas cosas inútiles que Rose nos pone a hacer.

—Ósea Vania —La chica lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que Albus rodara los ojos —Nia, eres una Veela ¿Es cierto?

—Es completamente cierto, soy mitad Veela.

— ¿Por parte de tu madre?

—Eso es obvio —Bufó Alessa levantando las cejas, Albus se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué decidiste entrar de intercambio?

—Después de terminar los estudios me voy a especializar en las diferentes culturas, vine aquí porque en este lugar la persona que me salvó venció al más temido ser por los magos y brujas del mundo.

—Sí, si como digas —La corto Albus agitando su mano, reí mirando a Nia quien igual estaba sonriendo por la actitud cambiante de Albus al mencionar a su padre.

—Pues, tú me has preguntado —Habló Alessa cruzando sus piernas y brazos. Estos dos se llevarían bien.

—Si me la historia la derecho y al revés, no necesitas decirme lo que paso ese día.

—Para tu información, niño malcriado no serias capas de ni siquiera acercarte al famoso Harry Potter.

—Para tu información niña malcriada, Harry Potter es mi padre.

Nia y yo no aguantamos más y estallamos en carcajadas, Alessa abrió la boca impresionada, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y dio un saltito, se acercó a la cara de Albus invadiendo su espacio personal.

— ¿No me mientes? —Le pregunto con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Pues no. —Le respondió nervioso por la cercanía de Alessa.

— ¿Me lo presentarías? —Albus rodo los ojos y bufo molesto —Por favor, te lo pido, quiero verlo una vez más, el salvo mi vida.

—Claro, el salvo la vida de muchos —Albus rio sarcástico, Alessa lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No te mentiría —Se acercó a él —. El salvo mi vida, y no lo digo por haber ganado la guerra, lo digo porque me salvo hace ocho años.

Suspire, ella no conseguiría nada con Albus, pero con la pelirroja loca entusiasta por la vida pro-igualdad que tenía detrás de mí sí.

—No pierdas el tiempo Alessa —Le dije sonriéndole, Alessa me miro e hizo una mueca. —. Te presento a la hija de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, que curiosamente es su ahijada.

—Pero, él es su hijo —Apuntó a Albus.

—Algo me lo decía —murmuró Albus —. Mira Rosseau, si seguirás hablando

—Albus, has dejado de verme como una Veela —Alessa puso sus manos sobre las caderas y sonrió —. No te mentí cuando dije que él había salvado mi vida. Por otro lado yo ya sabía que él era tu padre.

—Si claro, como digas ¿Seguiremos con la…

—Albus, se cómo se siente que te vean por algo que no eres, yo atraigo con mi belleza por ser una Veela, así que nunca se si las intenciones son reales o no, y tu atraes por la fama de tu padre dando el mismo resultado ¿No crees que nos parecemos en ese aspecto?

Albus la miro con desconfianza tratando de ver algo de mentiras en sus palabras, sonreí al ver que Alessa estaba progresando.

Alessa extendió su mano hacia Albus con decisión al igual que lo hizo conmigo, lo miro con sus ojos azul cielo brillando y dijo:

—Quiero ser tu amiga —Albus ladeo la cabeza, Nia se cruzó de brazos satisfecha. Albus se levantó de su silla y estrecho la mano con ella.

—Está bien, Sr. Veela.

— ¿Señorita Vela? —Preguntó Rose subiéndose al escritorio del profesor, suspire cansado, sabía que no saldría nada bueno tenerla ahí.

—Yo le puse el apodo —Nia levanto la mano, Alessa la miro unos segundos y le sonrió radiante.

—Mientras no revelen a los demás que soy una Veela todo estará bien —Nos dijo.

Hugo y Lily entraron al salón, Hugo miro a Alessa y le sonrió como un bobo, Lily lo pateo para que dejara de mirarla.

—Eres un completo idiota, no mires así a las chicas, Hugo —Lily pasó con la frente en alto y la espalda recta ondeando su gran cabellera roja. Me entrego las fotos y me guiño el ojo, vi como Albus me fulminaba con la mirada, esto no me gustaba para nada.

—Como sea —Rose me miro con frialdad, ¿Estos dos no entendían nada? A mí no me gustaba Lily. —mañana terminamos esto chicos, así que tomemos nuestras cosas y vamos. Alessa ¿Aun te pierdes en el castillo? Vamos juntas, despues de todo duermes con nosotras.

Alessa asintió y comenzó a recoger todo, mire a Rose recoger sus cosas también, ella levanto la vista y me miro con frialdad.

— ¿Qué me miras? —Me dijo, fruncí el ceño molesto.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? —Rose se colgó su mochila y comenzó a salir junto con Alessa del salón.

—No estoy enojada —Y se fue sin más, me quede boquiabierto. Vania me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No trates de comprender la mente de una chica Scorpius, eso solo te causa más problemas. —Dicho eso, también se colocó su mochila en el hombro y salió tras Albus y Lily, Hugo seguía mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido Alessa.

Lo patee en el hombro para que saliera de su trance, el agito la cabeza y me miro molesto.

— ¡Oye!

—Di que no te deje así —Y me fui dejándolo ahí dentro solo.

Salí y vi la espalda de Alessa mientras sus rulos rubios de meneaban con su andar y pensé que su belleza física no era nada comparada con su belleza interior.

— _Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla —_ Pensé en voz alta.

—Hazte a un lado Scorpius, y deja de mirarla, no está a tu alcance.

Hugo me pateo la espalda haciéndome a un lado, reí al verlo correr por su vida.

—Dudo que esté al alcance tuyo Hugo —Murmure balanceándome entre el enojo y la diversión.

(×××)

 _La pequeña se encontraba en una habitación gris, casi vacía, pues solo había una mesa frente a ella y una silla aparte de la suya al otro lado de la mesa; la habitación era alumbrada por una pequeña ventana en una esquina._

 _Alessa miro el lugar tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, y cuando los recuerdo iban entrando a su mente con miedo de saber la verdad los bloqueaba una vez más provocando la confusión y la pérdida de memoria de la niña de ocho años._

— _¡Alessa corre! —Escuchó a Marian gritar dentro de su mente. Alessa se encogió en su silla tapando sus oídos como si así pudiera escapar de su mente._

 _En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico con pinta de cansado entraba junto con dos personas más. El primero con cabello negro y alborotado, levantado de la coronilla, ojos verde esmeralda y gafas circulares; él tenía una curiosa marca en la frente en forma de rayo que hizo a Alessa interesarse en él._

 _La siguiente persona era una chica con el cabello enmarañado pero recogido en un moño, ella tenía la barbilla en alto y parecía ligeramente mandona, le recordó a Marian cuando se enojaba con ella, rápidamente su pecho se encogió pero volvió a reprimir sus pensamientos._

 _Y por último un chico pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas, ojos azules, era demasiado alto, más que los otros dos, y al igual que los otros se veía cansado._

 _El chico azabache se sentó frente a Alessa y la miro con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, ella le mantuvo la mirada de igual forma._

— _Soy Harry, Harry Potter —Harry extendió su mano a Alessa amistosamente, la chica lo miro con desconfianza ¿Él no la miraría como una rareza?_

— _Alessa Morandé —Dijo la niña extendiendo su mano — ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermana y mi madre?_

 _Harry la miro con aprensión, hizo una línea recta con sus labios y dio un gran suspiro._

— _¿¡Donde están mis padres!? —Alissa puso sus pequeños brazos sobre la mesa con fuerza._

 _Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y sus pupilas se afilaron, comenzaron a salirle plumas de los hombros y sus dientes y uñas comenzaron a crecer, sintió como sus manos se calentaban, las miro y algo rojo salía débilmente de ellas._

— _Alessa, tranquila —Le dijo Harry con una extraña voz suave que la hizo ponerse seria al instante. Despues de todo Alessa no era hermosa, Alessa era un monstro, o eso pensaba ella._

— _Solo quiero ver a mi hermana —Susurro y comenzó a sentir sus ojos picar al borde de las lágrimas._

— _¿Recuerdas que paso? —Alessa asintió débilmente mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y hundía su cabeza en las rodillas._

— _Por favor, solo quiero a mi familia —Chilló una vez más sintiendo cambiar su físico, ya no quería eso, ella quería ser como su madre, bella y tranquila, no quería ser más ese monstro._

— _Necesito que me digas que paso Alessa —Harry la miro una vez más a los ojos, la niña negó muchas veces —Alessa quiero saber dónde está tu padre._

— _¡Él la mato! —Gritó una vez más cambiando a su forma —luego incendio mi casa con mi hermana y conmigo dentro ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Debería de estarlo._

— _No creo que deberías de estar muerta —Le dijo Harry sonriéndole de lado—Yo te saque de ese lugar Alessa._

 _La niña lo miro avergonzada, una vez más había vuelto a su forma normal, a la forma de una bella niña. Él la había salvado, el chico de ojos verdes le volvió a sonreír, su nombre se le hacía ligeramente conocido._

 _Se sintió en confianza por primera vez en ese momento, se sentó bien en su silla y comenzó a contar su historia, aunque fue difícil pues llevaba bloqueando sus recuerdos, y por qué el dolor la acechaba._

 _Él chico se levantó y le sonrió despidiéndose antes de salir junto a los dos chicos._

 _Alessa se quedó mirando la puerta, y lo recordó "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió" la niña corrió hacia la puerta siguiendo al hombre de gafas circulares._

— _¡Espere! —Gritó alcanzando a los tres chicos — ¡Espere!_

— _¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto Harry poniéndose de cuclillas para verla._

— _¿Lo va a atrapar? ¿Verdad? Lo va a atrapar —Alessa lo miro suplicante, Harry la miro extrañado unos segundos._

— _Sí, lo hare —Le prometió._

 _Dos meses despues, Alessa, sentada en su habitación en la casa de sus abuelos recibió una lechuza que citaba._

 _Querida Señorita Rosseau:_

 _Me han dicho que ha cambiado su apellido paterno Morandé a Rosseau, estoy muy feliz de que se encuentre mejor._

 _La Señorita Granger me ha informado que está viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos maternos y que su salud y heridas están completamente curadas, me alegro por usted._

 _Hace al menos, dos horas como le prometí, atrape a su padre. Espero no haya tardado tanto tiempo, y que pueda estar tranquila._

 _Señorita Rosseau, mis padres también murieron y también me sentí solo en algún momento de mi vida, pero luego encontré gente maravillosa, amigos, espero pueda encontrarlos también._

 _Siga siendo fuerte, de la misma forma de cuando conto la historia._

 _Le deseo lo mejor:_

 _Harry Potter._

 _Alessa abrazo la carta y la coloco en la estantería de libros junto a los siete libros del gran mago que le había escrito. Los miro y supo que tenía que agradecerle en persona por lo que había hecho por ella._

N/A:

Sí, no conté la historia de Alessa completa (Aun) peeeeeeeeero, pronto será revelada, imagino que se dan una vaga idea de cómo es su vida.

Alessa no tenía ningún amigo en Beauxbatons, pues se decidió a hacerlos cuando pisara Hogwarts (desde pequeña ella se lo propuso)

También hablaba inglés aparte de Francés, como los abuelos de Alessa son franceses obviamente entro a Beas como su madre y ellos (aparte de que sus abuelos Vivian en Francia) entonces yo podría decirles que la lengua de natal de Alessa es el inglés y no el Francés porque su infancia su madre y su hermana vivian en un pueblo pequeño alejado de Francia.

La madre de Alessa se peleó con sus padres al elegir como esposo al padre de Alessa, por eso se fueron a vivir a Londres Muggle en ese pequeño pueblo.

Marian era dos años mayor que Alessa así que ella tenía 10 años, también era mitad Veela, al igual que Alessa, tenía un gran potencial para la magia defensiva a su corta edad, Marian iba a Beauxbatons, (en beauxbatons se empieza antes de edad, no como en Hogwarts) el sueño de Marian era ser maestra de DCLAO en Hogwarts (esto ínsito mas a Alessa a ir a Hogwarts) o ser rompe maldiciones en Gringotts.

Alessa siente admiración por Harry no amor (tengo que aclararlo, porque a veces lo confunden)

Y tengo miles de excusas que decirles por no actualiza, primero que su amada escritora es muy enfermiza y se enfermó de una gripe mortal :v la segunda que tuve algunos problemas familiares y no tuve mucho tiempo.

Aparte tómenlo a bien, hoy es 31, el cumpleaños de Rowling y nuestro amado Harry Potter. ¡VIVA LA REINA ROWLING! Y HARRY QUE CAMBIARON MILES DE VIDAS Y LA PERPECTIVA DE VER EL MUNDO DE MUCHAS PERSONAS (INCLUYENDOME)

Por cierto mi casa es Slytherin ¿La suya es?

Lloren porque a Alessa Harry le escribió y a ustedes no jajajaja ok no u.u

Me pareció perfecto subir este capítulo hoy sinceramente

¿Les gusto?

¿Aman a Alessa tanto como la amo yo?

¿Alguien llora con la muerte de su hermana? Porque esto es poco chicos, muy poco.

El siguiente capítulo, cuando vean actualización preparen una gran cantidad de pañuelos por que será intenso.

 _Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla- Confusio._

 _Atte: Sky o como quieran llamarme chicos, (preferentemente Sky)_


	5. Capitulo5 Siempre hay una pequeña verdad

—Ya, ¿Por qué estas enojada? —le pregunté inclinándome sobre la mesa para mirarla a los ojos.

—No estoy enojada Scorpius —Me dijo Rose sonriendo forzosamente.

-Claro que si —Me senté a su lado y me acerque a ella para mirarla pero solo evitaba mi mirada.

-Umm, espacio —puso tres dedos en mi pecho y me alejo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa que este tan cerca de ti? —Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

—Desde ahora —Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse pero la tome de la manga de la túnica, la escuché suspirar cansina.

¿A esta que le pasaba? Siempre me pedía más confianza, que me acercará más a ella y ahora me quería más lejos de lo normal.

Se giró a mí con los labios apretados en una línea recta, con su mano retiro la mía de la suya y se dispuso una vez más a irse.

Pero no la dejaría, la tome del brazo y la senté en una silla y yo en la siguiente, Rose inflo las mejillas molesta, sonreí por ese acto tan infantil que no había dejado nunca.

Mira su perfil y lo delinee con la mirada, era hermoso, su nariz era invadida por pecas que se iban dispersando hasta sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente por el frio que hacía en la biblioteca. Se giró a mí frunciendo los labios haciéndolos un piquito provocando mi sonrisa, se hizo la melena roja hacia atrás con ambas manos bufando, pestañeo varias veces y me miro con sus grandes orbes azules.

—No estoy enojada, y no sé qué parte de no, no entiendes pues me estas estresando —Dijo con una sonrisa de boca cerrada.

—Todas las chicas mienten de esa forma. Un "No estoy enojada" siempre es: estoy súper mega duper enojada, así que no me toques o te mato.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me tocas? —Recargue mi cabeza en mi puño y sonreí casi cerrando mis ojos.

—Por qué me importas, eso y que obviamente yo soy el motivo —Rose miro hacia abajo mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Estoy bien —Alcanzo a decir con la voz casi baja mientras se paraba y se iba dedicándome una sonrisa de boca cerrada una vez más.

Pero no.

 _Siempre hay una pequeña verdad en cada "Solo Bromeaba"_

 _Y un poco de conocimiento detrás de un "No lo sé"_

 _Y un poco de sentimiento en cada "No me importa"_

 _Y un poco de miedo en cada "Estoy bien"_

Esa era Rose.

Alguien con una lengua afilada y venenosa, con sonrisas de boca cerrada que más que felicidad o alegría mostraban su miedo, su tristeza que decían "Ayúdame" detrás de una "Estoy bien"

 _A la que_ (Mas tarde) _el amor le dio una mala jugada._

Pero eso esa otra historia…

(…)

Caminé por los jardines buscando a Alessa, pues Albus la buscaba para seguir con la entrevista y me impresione al verla en la orilla del bosque prohibido acariciando algo inexistente. Fruncí el ceño acercándome a ella a paso rápido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunte, Alessa se giró a mí y se encogió de hombros.

—Acaricio Thestrals ¿Y tú? —Me pregunto como si fuera lo más normal ¿Thestrals? ¿Eso que era?

—Bien… ¿Qué son Thestrals? —le pregunté, Alessa se giró a mi extrañada mientras hacia una mueca.

— ¿Has visto la muerte alguna vez? —Me preguntó y sentí un nudo en la garganta que decidí ignorar, solo asentí, Alessa sonrió de lado dando un suspiro. —. Yo igual.

— ¿Tu hermana? —Le pregunté lentamente.

—Sí, mi hermana. Ella murió en un incendio —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Te diré por que no vez los Thestrals.

— ¿Son reales al menos? —Alessa dejo escapar una risilla rápida, asintió.

—Son totalmente reales.

—Y dime, señorita Veela, ¿Por qué no los veo? —Alessa no me miro, pero comenzó a hablar con una voz monótona.

—Solo los que han visto la muerte y entiende su concepto pueden verles —Dijo y esas palabras me atravesaron como lanzas en el pecho.

—Yo he visto la muerte —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé —Me dijo y tomo aire — Pero, ¿Comprendes lo que es la muerte? ¿Estas consiente de que nunca más en lo que vivas vas a poder ver a esa persona que murió?

Tragué saliva, y negué con la cabeza cerrándome, no podía seguir escuchándola más, baje la cabeza tratando de bloquear mis pensamientos.

—Yo hacía lo mismo, me bloqueaba y trataba de no recordar lo que paso ese día…

—No —Alcance a decir con un hilo de voz, la mano de Alessa se posó en mi espalda.

—Nadie vuelve de la muerte, nadie se salva de ella _. La muerte es una carrera que cuando crees que te da la delantera al final te alcanza y te mira burlona por haberte confiado tanto._ —Volví a negar sin mirarla.

—Te voy a contar mi historia —Dijo mirando hacia algo (aun) inexistente para mí.

 _Alessa Pov._

 _Me levante por el extraño olor a quemado que venía de abajo, mire a mi hermana que no estaba en la cama de al lado, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Salí de mi cama y corrí escaleras abajo descalza y al llegar al pie de las escaleras me invadió un calor extremo, mis pies ardieron haciéndome pegar un brinco._

 _Vi a Marian mirando el piso con los hombros caídos y en su forma mitad-Veela, mi corazón dio otro vuelco ¿Qué había pasado? La llamé y ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos._

— _Alessa, corre —Le dijo —. No es nada, Alessa, vete._

 _Permanecí ahí mirando la casa incendiada y entonces la vi, mi madre corriendo por la casa en su forma Veela, de sus manos salían bolas de fuego, corrí hacia ella y jale su hombro, mi madre se giró a mí y su rostro se suavizo, me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y encontré el gran parecido de Marian con ella._

 _Todo fue tan rápido. Un destello de luz verde le dio en el pecho y callo con un golpe seco, Marian me grito una vez más que corriera, voltee mi cabeza de donde había salido el destello y vi a mi padre._

 _Marian lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el quemándolo._

— _He enviado una carta, vienen para acá —Le grito fuerte, con valentía, a mí ni siquiera me salía la voz, solo podía ver el cuerpo inerte de mamá en el piso._

 _Me arrodillé a un lado de ella y la empecé a mover con lágrimas en los ojos, Marian peleaba con mi padre a gritos que no podía comprender bien un "Crack" se escuchó y el ya no estaba._

 _Vi a Marian acercarse a mí y tomarme de los hombros con sus grandes ojos ámbar mirándome sus manos me quemaron un poco pero lo soporte._

— _Sal de aquí —Me dijo con sus voz ronca, le faltaba aire y parecía mareada._

— _No te voy a dejar aquí Marian —Dije con voz suplicante —. Ni a ti ni a mamá._

— _¡Haz por primera vez caso a lo que te digo! —Grito fuerte abriendo sus ojos de una forma horrible — ¡Sal de aquí, Alessa!_

— _Ven conmigo —Susurre reusándome a dejarla ahí. Marian me abrazo por los hombros, no quería que la viera llorar, esa era Marian, la chica fuerte que siempre me protegía y siempre me iba a proteger._

— _Voy contigo —Me dijo y sonrió —, sigue caminando Alessa, yo te veré afuera —Susurró._

— _¿Lo prometes? —Asintió y tomo mi mano._

— _Te lo prometo, nunca me voy a ir Alessa._

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida, la ceniza bajo mis pies quemados picaba y ardía mucho. Estaba a punto de salir pero, antes eche un vistazo atrás.

 _Marian me sonrió antes de que una viga grande aplastara su pequeño cuerpo, abrí los ojos de golpe y casi al instante estire mi brazo como si así la fuera a alcanzar pero no, no era posible estando a metros de distancia. Me caí de rodillas en el piso aun con el brazo semi-estirado puse mis manos sobre mi vestido y me aferre a él arrugándolo con las manos mientras lloraba mirando el techo… pronto todo se volvió negro, cuando el aire me falto y no pude más, me desmaye._

 _Cuando estas a punto de morir, cuando vez a las personas más importantes para ti morir, lo último que piensas es lo que has vivido, tu vida pasa por tu mente en un segundo._

 _Meses despues, de despertarme y no encontrar a Marian casi tirada en el piso por moverse mucho por la noche sobre su cama, de encontrarme en otra habitación; de bajar las escaleras y no encontrar a mi madre preparándome el desayuno y que me mire y sonría mientras me sienta sobre la repisa y me cuenta alguna anécdota de su vida. Me di cuenta, que no iba a volver, que mi madre o mi hermana nunca iba a despertarme cuando me quedara dormida, que nunca iban a volver a mi lado. No las vería al menos en esta vida._

 _En ese momento comprendí lo que era la muerte._

 _Porque despues de todo la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida._

 _El poco tiempo que pase con ellas, me di cuenta de su muerte significaba que estuvieron vivas y a mi lado._

 _Y Marian dijo que nunca se iría de mi lado._

 _Scorpius Pov._

—Mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre, y en medio de la pelea iniciaron un incendio en mi casa en el cual mi hermana mayor murió. —Dijo en un suspiro —. No hay día en que no piense en ellas, pero sé que no volverá, que no me sonreirán, no me levantaran por las mañanas y no me esperaran con el desayuno. Ellas ya no estarán a mi lado. Por eso no puedes ver los Thestrals, porque aún no aceptas o asimilas la muerte de _esa_ persona.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Aun esperaba que mi padre me enviara cartas semanalmente como lo solía hacer, no volvería a verle esperándome en el andén al final del curso o en navidad, no me dejaría en la estación del tren y me diría que me cuidara, no me volvería a decir que me amaba. Y, sin embargo yo seguía mirando el correo todas las semanas esperando una carta de él, el día que llegue aquí, espere que el apareciera de pronto pero no lo hizo. Mi padre no iba a volver.

Levante mi cabeza por primera vez para mirar a Alessa pero me detuve al ver a un gran caballo negro frente a mí. Me hice hacia atrás sorprendido y me tropecé cayendo de espaldas.

El caballo era grande, negro, huesudo y unas enormes alas de murciélago, respiren hondo varias veces, me gire a Alessa quien me miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—Felicidades, has asimilado la muerte —Dijo, mi pecho se apretó.

—Me tengo que ir —Dije con un hilo de voz mientras me paraba y salía de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Llegue al castillo agitado, puse mis palmas sobre las rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente, levante la mirada y comencé a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado, sentía el pecho apretado un nudo en la garganta pero era incapaz de expresarme.

Me alborote el cabello desesperado, apreté los dientes y cuando pensé que iba a explotar la escuche:

—Scorpius —Me llamo.

Me gire y la vi en un rincón del castillo abrazando sus piernas juntándolas a su pecho, su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojeras bajo sus orbes azules. Su voz me tranquilizó.

—Hola —Le dije y me senté a su lado, vi a un chico pasar mirando sus piernas, lo fulmine con la mirada haciendo que pasara con paso más rápido —. Baja las piernas.

Rose me ignoro y solo suspiro. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien.

— ¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó sonriendo con la boca cerrada mirando hacia abajo. Suspire y negué.

— ¿Tu? —le pregunte de vuelta, negó igual mientras superaba. —No te obligare a decirme, pero en algún momento deberías de hacerlo.

Se recargo en mi hombro y escondió su cara en él, la rodee con el brazo, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago pero decidí ignorarlo.

— ¿Necesitas un abrazo? —le pregunté en un susurro. Asintió sobre mi hombro.

—Y tu igual —Murmuró alzando ambos brazos hacia mí con timidez.

La abrace fuerte, era cierto, yo necesitaba un abrazo. Me aferre más y así duramos varios minutos… ¿Cuánto duraban los abrazos? Sinceramente no lo sé.

Nos separamos despues de dos siglos y medio. Me miro con las mejillas rojas hasta morir y no se distinguía de su cabello, abrió la boca y balbuceo varias cosas.

—Yo… tu…. Creo que… si —Se mordió el labio inferior. —Adiós.

Dijo y se fue caminando rápido, me quede en shock con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios, me volví a alborotar el cabello y me gire para ver a la chica girar en el pasillo. Mi estómago se encogió y dragones nacieron de él, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y… no podía dejar de sonreír.

N/A:

Antes de que me maten, solo puedo decirles que apenas y toco mi casa, eso y que se me rompió la Tablet y no pude escribir nada de ningún lugar, lo siento. Su escritora va a comenzar a trabajar :v y pronto comenzaran las clases, así que de antemano me disculpo si tardo, pero tranquilos hare lo posible para escribir lo más pronto posible.

Preguntas del capítulo:

¿Cómo creen que murió Draco?

¿Lloraron?

¿Creen que Alessa fue cruel?

¿Hizo lo correcto?

¿Rose y Scorpius? (Soque')

¿Les gustaron los nervios de Rose) (lol)

Fraaaases:

 _Siempre hay una pequeña verdad en cada "Solo Bromeaba"_

 _Y un poco de conocimiento detrás de un "No lo sé"_

 _Y un poco de sentimiento en cada "No me importa"_

 _Y un poco de miedo en cada "Estoy bien"_

Ni idea de donde lo saque, pero estuvo padriuris escribir esa.

 _Porque despues de todo la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida. Mario Benedetti._

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me retiro antes de que me apedreen o como se escriba._

 _Bye._

 _Atte: Sky._

Wattpad: SkyPaperxX


	6. Capitulo 6 Por que somos amigos

— _Y tú, ¿Por qué lloras? —Le pregunté a el chico hecho ovillo en la esquina del dormitorio._

— _Yo no quería estar en esta casa —Susurro con los ojos verde esmeralda llenos de lágrimas._

— _Eligen la casa por lo que eres ¿Cierto? Entonces significa que eres digno de un Slytherin —Dije resoplando al pronunciar lo último._

— _Pero esta casa tiene mala fama —Me dijo levantándola cabeza completamente y comenzando a llorar una vez mas ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? ¿Era un hijo de papis? —. Quiero ir con mi prima y hermano._

— _Hey, no llores —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, bufe y me rasque la nuca como hacia cada vez que no sabía que hacer —. Mira, no hay nada de malo en esto, también hubo grandes magos en Slytherin, y no significa que tú serás malo ¿Acaso eres malo? —Le pregunte metiendo mis manos en los bolsillo de mi pantalón, él chico de ojos verde esmeralda negó parando de llorar — ¿Lo ves? No hay por qué llorar, ahora, si quieres ver a tus familiares solo sal de aquí y ve a buscarlos._

 _El chico se paró tambaleante y me di cuenta que era muy pequeño, era mucho más bajo que yo, tenía el cabello alborotado color azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y mejillas un poco robustas, me sonrió._

— _Soy Albus Potter._

(×××)

—Es todo por hoy, pueden salir —Dijo la Profesora McGonagall a todos —menos tu Weasley, quiero hablar contigo.

Rose me miro y me hizo una seña para que siguiera caminando, me fui con Albus hacia el salón de pociones para seguir con el periódico escolar, que ya me tenía los nervios de punta, no podía descansar un poco porque despues de clases tenía que ir al maldito salón y terminar esa cosa en la que fui inscrito gracias al demonio de cabello rojo.

—A quien has entrevistado para esta —Le pregunte a Albus abriendo la puerta, encontrándome a Vania sola en el salón escribiendo en el diario que le habíamos regalado Albus y yo en su cumpleaños pasado.

—Chicos —Nos saludó sin levantar la cabeza, ambos sonreímos.

—Vania —Giro sus ojos hacia nosotros con enojo, le sonreímos sentándonos cada uno a su lado.

—Soy Nia —Murmuro cerrando el libro dejando ver su pasta de forro blanco, tenía un dibujo de una chica con cabello morado que comenzaba a cambiar a los colores del arcoíris y decir Nia en letras cursivas de color dorado. Diseño obra de Albus.

El punto es que no era un diario normal, Nia y nosotros no éramos de la misma edad y ella no tenía amigos, así que cada vez que se sentía sola se tenía que saltar clases para sacarnos a nosotros de las mismas; por eso hicimos este diario así si ella escribe en la última página, en nuestros diarios (si, también tenemos unos) aparece en la nuestra y así podemos hablar todas las clases, y si alguien se acerca el contenido se borra automáticamente y solo lo podemos ver nosotros, así como abrirlos ya que tienes que decir la contraseña. Todo eso, fue obra mía ¡Aplaudan y alábenme!

Como sea, mi diario era parecido, solo que la pasta era gris y tenía un dibujo de un chico rubio (yo) y el maldito de mi mejor amigo escribió "Scor" con la excusa de que Scorpius era demasiado largo, pero estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que me quería hacer molestar. El de Albus era similar al mío, solo que la pasta no era gris ni blanca, sino verde, con el dibujo de un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello desordenado, en la pasta también decía "Albus" con letra color plateado.

—Y bien… ¿algo nuevo que contar? —Pregunto Albus recargándose sobre su asiento. Nia subió los pies al asiento quedando en posición indio y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Scor —Rodé los ojos ante el ridículo apodo.

—Nada —Dije simplemente, los dos chicos giraron las cabezas hacia mi tal cual búhos causando un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal.

—Algo pasa —Dijo Nia segura mientras hacia un piquito con los labios y su nariz se fruncía.

—Sí, algo pasa —Tragué seco y me hice hacia atrás por sus miradas perforantes.

—En verdad, nada —repetí con los nervios obvios en la voz, Nia pronunció un leve "Ehhhh" Albus recargo su mejilla sobre su mano con una sonrisa diga de lo que sea que sonría tenebrosamente.

—Y bien ¿Alguna chica? —Preguntó, volví a tragar y negué.

— ¡Es una chica! —Exclamó Nia sorprendida mientras abría sus grandes ojos ámbar, rodé los ojos, por favor, no podía tener privacidad.

— ¿Quién es una chica? —Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Rose entrar, le sonreí pidiendo ayuda, pero ni siquiera hizo contacto visual.

—Una chica es un ser humano, los hombres suelen enamorarse de ellas —Albus me miro y levanto las cejas, golpee mi mano con la frente —claro, a menos de que seas del otro bando…

—Pregunté "Quien" no "Que" —Rose se sentó en el escritorio y nos miró a todos, frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Y el idiota de mi hermano mayor? —preguntó, todos negamos con la cabeza.

— ¿Y la pelirroja de mi prima? —pregunto suspirando, volvimos a negar, levante la mano, Rose agito la suya mientras leía algo en una hoja.

—Tú también eres pelirroja —Vania arrojo una risita, Rose se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro ignorando mi comentario.

—Me retiro —Dijo, nos miró sonriendo de lado.

Se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Los tres nos quedamos sentados viéndola irse ¿Qué? Se iba. ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Debería dejar de estar como idiota sentado y seguirla porque estaba enojado con ella por no hablarme por la semana entera? Si, demasiadas preguntas.

—Bien… alguien tiene que hablar ahora —susurro la peli-morada rompiendo el silencio y haciéndome salir de mi trance. Me levante tomando mis cosas y salí del salón camine rápido por el pasillo buscando la melena roja, y ahí iba ella, caminando con la mirada baja mientras leía aun esa hoja, ¿Qué tan importante era esa hoja?

—Weasley —Rose se giró a mí, pero así como lo hizo se volteo de nuevo y se fue rápido, la seguí corriendo, parecía que estábamos jugando.

—Wingardium Leviosa —Dije apuntando al papel y dejándolo al aire. Rose gruño mientras me acercaba a ella, me miro con los brazos en jarras, apunto el papel con su dedo.

—Bájalo —Dijo con sus ojos azules llenos de enojo, sonreí juguetón y negué —ahora.

—No-o —Dije con un tantito, Rose inflo las mejillas, se acercó a mí y me pateo la pierna con su pie, sonreí tratando de ocultar el dolor.

—Dame el maldito papel Malfoy —Saco su varita y me apunto, sonreí de lado y la cargue, Rose dio un chillido —Alcánzalo ahora.

Estiro la mano y lo tomo, bajo la mirada hacia mí y nos quedamos mirando, Rose olía a flores, quizá por eso su nombre de flor. Sentí mi estómago revolverse y un calor extraño inundar mi pecho, fuimos interrumpidos.

—Vaya, despues de todo si es una chica —Escuché susurrar a Nia.

Me gire aun con tomada por la cintura; Albus me miraba con la boca abierta y Nia con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción. La solté y ella se estrelló en el piso, Nia rio y la ayudo a levantarse, me miro molesta.

—Voy a matarte Scorpius Malfoy —Pero no la escuchaba, o bueno si lo hacía, pero lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era Albus que parecía tonto mirándonos.

—Aunque suene tonto y una excusa pobre, no es lo que parece —Fue lo único que dije, el frunció el ceño. —Lo juro, nada entre ella y yo, sigue siendo la loca que salto sobre mí y me pidió ser su amigo.

— ¿Eso paso? —preguntó Nia riendo. Rose bufó y se puso de espaldas.

—Pues a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haberlo hecho —Susurro y todos la escuchamos, siguió caminando. Solo podía pensar una cosa en ese momento " _Auch_ "

Siguió caminando y no nos miró, solo llevaba esa hoja en las manos y estoy seguro de que no nos diría que era.

(…)

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ambos salían?! —Me preguntó molesto. Estábamos en los dormitorios de hombres, Nia estaba sentada en la esquina comiendo grageas, yo estaba sentado en la cama y Albus frente a mí regañándome.

—Quizá… por que no se ¡No salimos! —Exclame ya exhausto de la misma pregunta y la misma respuesta.

— ¿¡Y eso!? —Grito apuntando la puerta.

— ¿Eso qué? —Mire la puerta extrañado.

— ¡Me refiero a que por que la cargabas, imbécil! —Me volvió a grita, apreté los dientes y me pare también.

— ¡Quería hacerla enojar! ¡Como siempre!

— ¡SI, PERO EL CASO AQUÍ ES QUE NO LA HACES ENOJAR CUANDO ESTAS A PUNTO DE BESARLA! —Pff, ¿Besarla? Claro que no.

— ¡NO LA IBA A BESAR! ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?

—Oh, si la ibas a besar —Respondió Nia comiendo una gragea azul, la fulmine con la mirada.

— ¡¿LO VEZ?! TE QUIERES TIRAR A MI PRIMA —Nos quedamos en silencio los tres, primero Nia comenzó a reír y luego yo también comencé a reir.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que nunca le haría eso a Rose —Sonreí sentándome de nuevo y recostándome en la cama —. La quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso.

— ¿La quieres? —Albus apretó los puños y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron, rodé lo ojos.

—Pues claro, somos amigos —Aclaré antes de que se me echara encima. Nia levanto las cejas hacia mí sin creérselo —. Dime por qué crees que aguante su acoso por todo el castillo nuestro primer años ¡Por que la quiero! Es mi amiga, y nunca le haría daño.

—Pero ella parece no querer ser tu amiga, ahora —murmuro Nia haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno... —Albus pareció tranquilizarse —PERO SI LA TOCAS JURO QUE TE MATO. ..

—PERO TU NO…

— ¡AY POR FAVOR YA CALLENSE! —Nos gritó Nia molesta, los dos abrimos los ojos de par en par tranquilizándonos. Nia nos sonrió lanzando una risita de niña. —Hay algo más importante que la supuesta amistad de Rose y Scor… y es Rose. Anda extraña ¿No creen?

—Sí, muy extraña —Estuve de acuerdo recordando el abrazo del otro día, sentí mi pecho encogerse y no pude evitar sonreír al recordad su cuerpo pequeño pegado al mío.

—Si… —Nia tosió llamando mi atención haciéndome salir de mi recuerdo. —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente —Pronuncio con sus labios sin hablar, Albus nos miró a ambos.

— ¿Por qué me dejan fuera? —Nos preguntó frunciendo el ceño notablemente molesto.

—No te dejamos fuera —Dijo Nia encogiéndose de hombros —. Solo, no queremos que nuestra amistad no se vaya al caño, así que solo esperaremos el momento indicado para decirte.

—Pues nuestra amistad se iría al caño si me esconden cosas, porque se supone que los tres nos decimos todo. —Albus nos dedicó una mirada molesta y se fue del dormitorio dejándonos a Nia y a mí, solos.

—Primero que nada, ¡Es la prima de tu mejor amigo, completo idiota! —Me dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mi pecho, gire mi mirada a otro lado incapaz de mirar a Nia y sus ojos ambarinos.

—Lo sé.

—Estas rompiendo una de las reglas de hermandad. —Exclamo una vez más golpeado su dedo índice en mi pecho.

—Lo sé.

—Y lo peor de todo, es que no nos lo habidas contado —Dijo con un tono sufrido.

—Sabes que lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, despues de todo, tú ya lo sabias ¿Por qué te lo tenía que decir? —Nia sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

— _Porque somos mejores amigos, porque nosotros nos contamos todo_ , y sabes que Albus lo sabe también, solo quiere que se lo digas —Se me encogió el corazón al ver los ojos dolidos de Nia mirándome, eran como los de un gato negro, siempre he visto a Nia como un gato negro y solitario, diferente. —Somos amigos Scorpius, y no sabes lo difícil que es tener que sacarte las cosas, duele saber que no confías en nosotros.

— ¡Claro que confió en us…

— ¿Ah sí? —Rio sarcástica, pareció dudarlo, pero al final lo dijo —Cuando… cuando murió tu padre, ¿Quién fue la que nos dijo? Tu madre, tu no pudiste decirnos nada, porque no confías en nosotros, porque nos vez y a pesar de los años, no sientes lo mismo que nosotros hacia ti.

—Puedo ver Thestrals —Le dije suspirando y tapándome la cara con la almohada —. Son caballos alados color negro, los Thestrals solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que han visto la muerte.

—Bien… —Comenzó a decir Nia, pero la corté.

—Alessa me dijo que nunca volvería a ver a mi padre, por eso los puedo ver, la encontré alimentándolos —murmure avergonzado —. Me preocupa Rose todos los días, y creo que la razón por la que no la llamo por su nombre es que si lo hago voy a terminar sintiendo más cosas por ella de las que ya siento. Sé que estoy rompiendo el código de mejores amigos al gustarme la prima de mi mejor amigo, pero ¿Cómo lo voy a evitar? Si todos los días viene a mí y me sonríe de esa forma, si me mira con sus ojos azules. Nia, creo que voy a explotar si sigo reteniendo tantas cosas.

Me levante de la cama quedando sentado en la esquila, abrace la almohada y hundí mi cara en ella frustrado.

—Abrace a Rose el otro día despues de darme cuenta que no volvería a ver a mi padre, y por alguna razón me sentí extrañamente tranquilo. —. Rose huele a flores, y creo que ella tiene una conspiración con su perfume, porque me parece… exquisito. —Suspire sonrojándome furiosamente, vi a Nia sonriendo en burla. —… Llore como cuando mi padre murió Nia, llore mucho cuando me di cuenta que no volvería, Nia ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo quiero que este aquí. Que me diga "Esa Weasley no es buena para ti, consíguete otra" o "Aunque si a ti te gusta, no puedo obligarte a no quererla" quiero que se burle de mi porque me guste Rose, quiero que me mande cartas todas las semanas como lo solía hacer, con dulces y felicitaciones por mis estudios, Nia… —Estaba llorando, sentí a la chica dar unos pasos hacia mí y sonreírme de lado, ¿A eso le llamaban lastima? Me acaricio la cabeza de un lado al otro y dijo:

—Alessa tiene razón Scorpius, no volverá, pero siempre estará aquí —con su dedo índice apunto en mi pecho, justo en el corazón — _Las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan, y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón._ — Cambio su dedo índice por su mano, mi labio inferior tembló y la abrace, no era como el abrazo que le di a Rose, sentía que si no me acercaba a ella iba a desaparecer e irse como lo hizo mi padre.

—No te vayas Nia. —Susurre hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

—No me voy a ir, ni yo ni Albus te dejaremos solo Scor, siempre vamos a estar en tu corazón, somos tus amigos, somos tus hermanos, aunque la sangre no son une, la amistad es algo grande y hermoso.

—Nia… —Susurre entre lágrimas ella dijo "mmmm" dándome a entender que me escuchaba —. No me digas Scor.

—Dudo poder dejar de llamarte así, Scor.

—Me gusta Rose mucho —Dije. —. Y no sé qué le pasa que anda tan distraída, ni siquiera me voltea a ver.

Se separó de mí, me tomo por los hombros y me sonrió tenebrosamente.

—La operación "Acosemos a la acosadora" comienza "—Dijo, bueno, no es como si no me lo esperara.

—No pienso acosarla —Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, primero tienes que decirle todo esto a Albus y luego… ¡Operación acosemos a la acosadora! Comenzará —Dio un brinco en el aire.

Deje de escucharla cuando dijo que se lo diría a Albus.

Se lo diría a Albus…

Albus lo sabrá…

Albus me matara…

Albus…

N/A:

Primero que nada, hola mis pequeños amigos :D (De solo ¿Amigos? ¿Comprenden? Aunque solo los que la hayan leído lo comprenderán) Como sea.

Capitulo de 11 hojas de Word en dos horas terminado *Aplausos* gracias, gracias, me duelen mucho los dedos, pero me vale, todo sea por escribir.

Preguntas del dia:

¿Qué sintieron?

¿Algo les dio risa? (por que sinceramente creo que el capítulo no sacara ni una risa)

¿Nia o Alessa?

¿Nia o Lily? (Osea, Lily aun no aparece como principal, but, como sea)

¿Nia o Rose?

¿En fin, les gusta Nia?

¿Nia o Charlotte? (Al parecer es la que más les gustaba de Solo ¿Amigos? :v) (Soque')

No saben lo bien que se siente escribir desde la perspectiva de Scorpius.

Por otro ladito,

PRONTO

COMIENZAN

LOS

PARTIDOS

DE

QUIDDITCH

¿Quién ENTRARA AL EQUIPO? ¿Quién NO? ¿Quién GANARA LA COPA? ¿LES VALE SALSA? Bueno u.u

Acabo de terminar en Wattpad la novela de "Friendzone" léanla si les apetece, (si, dije apetece) sé que les gustara mucho.

También les recomiendo Time for dreaming, mmm está también en Wattpad y en potterfics, es un fanfic de Harry Potter, habrá Scorose chicos, y se a ustedes están sedientos de Scorose de alguna forma u otra ;) Esa novela no es mía, es de una chica con la que hablo por Wattpad y le gusta mi novela :D (Eres un amor, por cierto) aquí el link: historias/183662 les va a gustar, estoy segura

Ahora que he terminado el SPAM, quiero darles malas noticias, el lunes que viene empiezo clases, y voy a andar fuera estos días comprando cosas que me faltan. Como es mi último año y luego sigue la preparatoria, quiero decirles que me concentrare en los estudios, normalmente escribiré lo más que pueda todos los días, lo prometo, me encanta escribir esta historia y nunca dejaría algo a la mitad de esta forma, lo juro, si tardo no renuncien, siempre aunque tarde, voy a actualizar.

Aquí empieza la segunda historia: Albus.

Atte: Una simple chica que los quiere.

Wattpad: SkyPaperxX

Casi lo olvido :I

FRASES:

 _Las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan, y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón. (No es necesario que diga de quien es_ _)_

 _Porque somos mejores amigos, porque nosotros nos contamos todo. Esa es mía_


	7. Capitulo 7 Y me doy cuenta de que

No hablaba con Albus desde ese día, para ser sincero no sabía que estaba enojado hasta que le hablé y me ignoró por completo; así que, así estoy, sentado con Nia, estoy pensando seriamente que ella es una adicta a los dulces, pues está devorando varitas de regaliz muy rápido. La ignoré mientras movía la pierna de arriba hacia abajo nervioso esperando al azabache.

Entonces entró, con la túnica algo desaliñada, el cabello incontrolable y ojos verdes esmeralda, Albus me miró un segundo y luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras al dormitorio, Nia y yo nos levantamos casi al instante siguiéndolo.

Abrimos la puerta y ahí estaba él con la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama, leyendo la revista "corazón de bruja" (si, Albus era fan de la revista) rodó los ojos al vernos entrar, Nia se acostó a su lado y este la ignoro.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijimos Nia y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ahora si se dignan a decirme? —Resopló molesto.

—No seas imbécil y escucha —Le espetó Nia pateándolo haciendo que cayera de la cama.

—Vale, pero habla rápido —Dijo molesto.

—Pues… veraz —Albus levantó las cejas esperando a que hablar —. Mira Albus… como te lo digo.

—Ya habla, que me tengo que ir —Me corto.

—Es un historia larga, mejor cuando tengas tiempo te lo digo —Me encogí de hombros tratando de salir, Nia me mando una mirada acecina haciéndome volver —. No, tengo que hacerlo —Murmure para mí mismo dándome ánimos.

—Bien —Albus alargó la "E" mientras me miraba como un bicho raro.

Albus me miró.

Yo lo miré.

Nos miramos.

Creo que eso pasa cuando te miras con las personas ¿No? Se ven mutuamente… ¡Concentración Scorpius!

Agarré aire empecé, sólo paraba para tomar una gran bocanada de aire para seguir hablando. Albus sólo se limitaba a mirarme sin decir nada, sin alguna expresión facial, Nia me daba ánimos desde la cama devorando las varitas de regaliz. Y cuando por fin termine le di la espalda tratando de no verlo.

—Se puede tocar la tensión —Nia extendió las manos como si quisiera agarrar algo, vaya manera de romper el silencio Nia.

—Para empezar —Comenzó con un tono incomodo —, ya sospechaba que te quisieras tirar a mi prima.

—Sí, todos lo sabemos —Nia levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase mientras decía eso, Albus frunció el ceño al ver que tenía la boca llena de regaliz.

—No me quiero tirar…

—Bueno, ya sabía que querías comerte a mi prima a besos y llevártela a algún lugar más privado para hacer "sus" cosas —Especificó Albus rodando los ojos, Nia extendió su brazo para chocar los puños con Albus.

—Así suena más elegante —Afirmó La peli morada asintiendo.

— ¡Boom! —Gritaron ambos cuando sus puños se separaron asimilando una explosión.

—Tómenme en serio —Exclame cruzándome de brazos. Albus me sonrió.

—Está bien, no importa, solo quería que te dignaras a darme cara y decirme todo lo que sentías —Se encogió de hombros y luego se puso serio —Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Creo que Rose está saliendo con alguien, de todos modos —Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, Nia abrió los ojos de par en par y nunca me había quedado tanto en shock.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó él sin comprender.

Me acerque a la cama, me puse de rodillas a ella y tomé a Albus de los hombros zarandeándolo, este solo me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Quién? —Le dije zarandeándolo, Nia había soltado las varitas de regaliz y se centraba en la respuesta de Albus.

— ¿Quién qué? —Pregunto desconcertado por tanto movimiento tan de repente.

— ¡¿Quién sale con ella?! —Gritamos con ambos sobre él.

— ¡Bájense de encima! —Nos gritó a ambos cerrando los ojos al ver lo cerca que estábamos.

Ambos nos quitamos de encima suyo mirándolo expectante, yo quizá estaba celoso, pero pff… ¿De quién? Rose no estaba interesada en chicos ¿O sí? ¿Ella lo hubiera dicho verdad? Bueno, no es como si no esperara que nunca se enamorara de alguien y que estuviera soltera todo el año escolar; porque soy la única persona que la ve ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé —Dijo Albus, apreté los dientes y le di un golpe en el hombro, seguido de Nia que también lo había hecho. — ¡Auch! —Chilló sobándose ambos hombros.

— ¡No estás seguro! ¿Cierto?

—No. —Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros provocando que ambos le propináramos otro puñetazo en los hombros. —Pero, miren es obvio ¿No lo creen?

Ambos negamos efusivamente. Albus suspiro cansinamente.

—Ella suspira todo el tiempo, se distrae más de lo normal, es grosera, a veces hasta incluso se sonroja sin ningún motivo alguno, ¿La han visto con esas sonrisitas extrañas? ¡Estas más que enamorada! —Sentí que me apuñalaban el corazón una vez —el otro día la vi hablando con Lily y decía "Es tan lindo, creo que me he enamorado de él" —Segunda apuñalada en el corazón. —. Y por último, la hoja que tenía ¡Quizá iba con ese chico! Él probablemente se la había entregado ¡Tiene lógica! Aparte, últimamente se va temprano de clases o del periódico, obvio se va a ver con él —Tercera apuñalada en el corazón; mi corazón no es tan fuerte, y quizá termine muriendo si seguía con palabras tan cueles. Albus, ten piedad de mí.

Froté mi cara con las manos, Nia me dio unas palmaditas en los hombros consolándome mientras miraba asesinamente a Albus por haber hablado de esa forma sabiendo que yo quería a Rose.

—Probablemente, no se —Ambos nos miramos como buscando una excusa. —Lo siento, no tengo algo, Rose se encontró otro, es mejor que te rindas.

Fruncí los labios.

—Es mentira —Dijo Nia riendo — ¿Crees que lo dejaremos así? ¡Vamos a acosarla! ¡Sabremos su secreto! ¿Qué tanto esconde?

— ¡Pues claro! No dejare que un estúpido salga con mi prima —Levanto el puño al aire junto con Nia, los mire levantando la ceja.

— ¡No seas aburrido y síguenos! —Nia rio y tomo mi brazo.

— ¡Yai! —Dije fingiendo entusiasmo mientras Nia levantaba mi brazo izquierdo.

(×××)

 _Caminé por los pasillos solo, era la primera semana y despues de ayudar a ese niño llorón que estaba en el dormitorio salí y me fui a investigar._

— _¡Tu! —Escuche la voz de alguien gritar, me gire y vi a una chica de cabello rojo fuego mirándome._

 _Fruncí las cejas mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin entender. Era igual de pequeña que el otro chico del dormitorio, ojos igual de intensos que los del chico, vagamente, ambos se me hacían familiares ¿Cuál era el nombre del chico? Alan, Albino… Al algo…_

 _Estaba parada ahí con su cabello recogido en dos coletas alborotadas, pues algunos mechones parecían fuera de lugar, tenía pecas por toda la cara y las mejillas levantadas; su barbilla permanecía en alto mientras me miraba con intensidad, entonces lo note: el chico con el que había hablado antes estaba detrás de la espalda de la chica._

 _Con un brazo en la cintura, la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto me apunto acusadoramente._

— _¡Has molestado a mi primo! —El niño que empieza con Al del cual no aun no recuerdo su nombre negó con la cabeza._

— _Pero, Rose, ya te dije que no me molesto… —Murmuro en voz baja pero la chica loca lo cayó._

— _Si vuelves a molestar a mi primo — ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cuál era su nombre? —, te las veras conmigo ¿Escuchaste? —realmente no la escuchaba, estaba en mi mundo tratando de recordar el nombre de Albus… ¡Albus!_

— _¡Albus! —Exclamé orgulloso por recordar el nombre, sonreí y lo miro. — ¿Qué hay? —le pregunté sonriente._

— _Nada, mi prima no me entendió cuando le conté de ti y ahora quiere matarte por haberme molestado —Dijo con naturalidad, ¿Qué?_

— _¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi primo! —Infló las mejillas que estaban algo rosas, vaya, que gento tan adorablemente infantil._

— _No he molestado a nadie, al contrario, lo ayude a que dejara de llorar —Le explique a la loca que tenía enfrente._

— _¿Ah no? Ha venido a mí para decirme que…_

— _Pero si yo te dije que era bueno —La niña lo cayó de nuevo con un "Shuuu" — ¡Así que no te le acerques más!_

— _¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo el azabache molesto —. Rose, este no era el plan, te dije que quería ser su amigo y tú me ibas a ayudar. —La niña le dio una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo._

— _Como digas —Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me marchaba._

 _Me gire y me dispuse a seguir buscando los salones para memorizarlos y no perderme. Escuche pasos rápidos detrás de mí y pronto, sin saberlo o pensarlo, ya estaba en el suelo tirado._

— _¡Espera! —Tenía a la niña arriba mío con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, la mire asustado. Sus ojos azules me parecían más grandes que antes e incluso mas brillantes; me miraban expectante, como si estuviera siendo observado con un telescopio de cerca, me sentí expuesto de alguna manera; quizá debería de preocuparme por que tengo a una loca sobre mí, en vez de lo bonitos que son sus ojos._

— _¿Qué… —Balbucee tratando de quitármela de encima pero era sorprendentemente más fuerte que yo… una niña era más fuerte que yo._

— _Seamos amigos —Acercó su cara más a la suya poniéndome nervioso e invadiendo mi espacio personal, aunque ese ya estaba siendo invadido._

 _Seamos amigos…_

 _Seamos amigos…_

 _Seamos amigos…_

Desperté cuando alguien me empezó a agarrar a almohadazos. Gruñí tomando la almohada y aventándosela en la cara a Albus, este se fue hacia atrás tambaleante cayendo al piso.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó.

—Yo debería decir eso —Murmure molesto.

—Oye, entiendo que te guste mi prima, pero sabes, preferiría que no tuvieras ese "tipo" de sueños con ella. —Sentí mis mejillas calentarse intensamente.

— ¡No soñé eso! —No dije arrojándole ahora mi almohada a la cara.

(…)

— ¡Bien comencemos! —Dije encajando el palo de mi escoba al piso del campo.

Ahí estaba yo, frente a los chicos que elegiría para el equipo de quidditch. A lo lejos vi a Alessa en las gradas con un abrigo blanco y unos guantes azules, su espumoso cabello iba cubierto por un gorro azul marino; me saludo con la mano y yo hice lo mismo.

—Comenzaremos dando una vuelta por el campo —Avise, y así fui mirando la técnica de vuelo y comenzar a sacar a algunos. Definitivamente no me gustaba tener que sacarlos, pues las chicas casi lloriqueaban, los chicos se enojaban y había algunos más grandes que yo, y aunque me duela admitirlo, me daba algo de miedo.

Jugamos un pequeño partido cuando saque a la cantidad suficiente de estudiantes, y así quedó:

El guardián era Albus.

Los cazadores, eran tres chicas bastante buenas que sincronizaban perfectamente, (aparte de que una de ellas es bastante guapa) Sabrina, Sabana y Samantha, si, todas empiezan con ese, fue extraño, total, podre diferenciarlas ¿Cierto?

Los golpeadores era dos hermanos, uno mayor que el otro, sinceramente, no sé, se parecen demasiado, su nombres ni siquiera los recuerdo. Pero, eran los mejores que había.

Y el buscador, era yo.

Así había quedado el equipo, al final Albus se me acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro luego de irse a los vestidores a cambiarse, estaba nublado y pronto llovería. Me acerque volando a las gradas y fui directo a donde Alessa, ella me sonrió y se levantó para hablar.

—Hola Scorpius Malfoy —Saludo sonriendo.

—Sólo Scorpius. —La corregí. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Bien, claro, si ignoramos que todo el partido coqueteaste con la chica S —Se encogió de hombros, reí incomodo —. Fue un buen partido, me gusta Albus.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos, por primera vez vi las mejillas de Alessa teñirse de colores y con ambas manos frente a su cuerpo negó.

—No, no, no… Digo, me gusta como juego, no él, bueno, es agradable pero —Balbuceaba, levante una ceja sin comprender.

—Bien —Reí.

— ¿Cómo se vuela en escoba? —Me preguntó mirándome flotar.

— ¿No te has subido nunca a una? —Le pregunte sorprendido mientras ella negaba. —Ven, súbete, te paseo si quieres —Mire el cielo que parecía a punto de explotar en tormenta —Pero, solo una vuelta, pronto comenzara a llover.

— ¿Puedo?—Me pregunto con emoción en la voz, asentí y la ayude a subir a la escoba.

—Mira, si te inclinas hacia delante la velocidad va a aumentar —Tome las manos de Alessa en el palo porque estaba temblando y si se caía seria mi fin.

Me incline hacia delante y la escoba fue un poco más rápido, Alessa emitió un pequeño chillido asustada, me reí bajo para que no se diera cuenta que para mí, la situación era más que graciosa.

—Si nos giramos a la izquierda —Dije girando a la izquierda —Vamos, obviamente a la izquierda… y a la derecha.

Me gire rápido dando una vuelta, Alessa volvió a gritar y esta vez no pude evitar reprimir mi risa al verla tan asustada.

—Demos unas piruetas —Le dije sonriendo —. No son la gran cosa, pero agárrate fuerte.

Vi sus manos aferrarse al palo de la escoba hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, aguante la risa y comencé a volar hacia arriba mientras giraba en diferentes direcciones.

—Esta es la última dije volando lo más arriba que puse —Alessa suspiro aliviada, y yo sonreí con malicia.

—Tengo una pregunta —Me dijo antes de que comenzara a volver —. ¿A ti te gusta Rose?

Perdí el control de la escoba haciendo que ambos tambaleáramos en el aire y ella casi cayera el piso.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta en medio del aire? —Dije sonriendo nerviosos.

—Tomo eso como un sí, casi me matas, así que tiene que ser un si —Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Puse una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra toma el palo de la escoba lo más fuerte que pude, y comencé a descender en picada dando vueltas. Alessa solo gritó. Antes de llegar al piso frene y deje la escoba en el pasto del campo, Alessa bajo tambaleante pareciendo a punto de vomitar.

—No vuelvo a subirme a esa cosas —Susurro respirando agitadamente.

Apuntó la escoba y con una mano rubio su boca como si fuera a vomitar, pero al parecer lo detuvo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, con la mano se hecho aire mientras pestañeaba varias veces. Quizá si me pase.

— ¿Ya terminaron de besuquearse en el cielo? —Escuche una voz decirnos, y lo peor es que era de ella.

—Hola Weasley —Me miro con las manos en la cintura levanto las cejas haciendo que me cohibiera, hice una mueca.

—Los dos, rápido tenemos que terminar el periódico de esta semana.

—Yo iré a cambiarme primero —Dijo Alessa sonriéndome cómplice, ya tenía suficiente con esas miradas raras —… y a vomitar —susurro yéndose al castillo sola.

Rose me miro unos segundo, bufo y siguió a Alessa, la tome del hombro y la hice parar.

—Déjame ir, no quiero hablar contigo.

—No te voy a dejar ir —Le dije, y me sentí posesivo, se cruzó de brazos.

—Scorpius, para que me quieres —Para muchas cosas, pero eso me lo dejare a mí.

—Para hablar, tu para que crees, te la has pasado ignorándome y tratándome feo —Dije con cara de perrito, Rose se encogió de hombros mostrando su desinterés.

—Me di cuenta que no valía tratar de estar contigo si tú no mostrabas el mismo afecto que siento yo —Sonrei como bobo al escuchar que me quería de una forma distorsionada.

—Sabes que no soy bueno en eso de…

—Scorpius, has tenido miles de novias y te he visto ser cursi a morir —Dijo riendo con sarcasmo —. Somos amigos, se supone que deberías de ser más no se… afectuoso.

Me acerque a ella y acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba en un abrazo.

—Estoy siendo afectuoso ahora —Murmure frotando mi nariz con su cuello mientras inhalaba su aroma a flores, estoy completamente que hacia una conspiración con su nombre y el perfume —Rose, estoy siendo afectuoso ahora ¿Volvemos a ser como antes?

—Me haces cosquillas —Dijo con la voz temblorosa, sonreí sobre su cuello.

—Todos los días te veo y me doy cuenta que te necesito cerca —Me separe de ella y junte nuestras narices, sus ojos grandes me miraron y sentía su aliento sobre mi boca pero me contuve, tenía que hacerlo. La pupila de sus grandes orbes azules de había dilatado y sólo me miraban a mí, y a nadie más que a mí. —. Te quiero cerca de mí, y no de nadie más, solo conmigo ¿Es mucho pedir? Rose… —No dijo nada, solo se quedó callada.

—Somos amigos Scorpius —Y sentí como eso se clavaba en mi pecho, y una vez más tuve que mentir.

—Te extraño, estas a mi lado pero, no es suficiente, te quiero más, quiero que seamos como antes… —Mentí, no quería ser su amigo, quería ser algo más, pero como siempre tuve que mentir. —. _Y me doy cuenta que te extraño, te tengo cerca, pero extraño la relación que teníamos. Extraño la forma en la que me tratabas. Vuelvo a mirar atrás una y otra vez, y me doy cuenta de que muchas cosas cambiaron…y eso me_ _duele_ _._

Nos miramos de nuevo profundamente, y no podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho, sentía calor a pesar que estaba comenzando a helar. Baje mi mirada a sus labios sin poderlo evitar ya, ella lo noto, se había puesto más nerviosa.

Me acerque más a su boca para acortar la distancia…

¡Boom!

Un trueno nos hizo sobresalta y entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer.

—Hay que volver —me grito dándose media vuelta y comenzando a correr.

La lluvia era tan fuerte que solo se escuchaba la forma en la que caía y se estrellaba con el piso. Y sin poder evitarlo lo grité con la esperanza de que no me escuchara.

— ¡Te quiero! —Le grite mirando como corría para que la lluvia no la alcanzara. — ¡Te quiero Rose! ¡Me gustas! ¡Se mi novia! ¡Escúchame! ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

Se paró en seco y se volteo a mí, mi corazón se paró ¿Me había escuchado? Mi respiración era agitada, la veía, mojada por la lluvia, con las mejillas rosas, su cabello aplastado y aun así alborotado, tan hermosa, tan única, tan brillante, tan ella… tan Rose.

 _Corrí y la bese._

 _Nuestros cuerpos fríos y helados por la lluvia se calentaban por el contacto de ambos, ella me abrazo por el cuello y me siguió el beso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí completo, a quien le importaba la lluvia, yo la quería a ella más que a nada y unas cuantas gotas de agua y el frio entrando en mis huesos lo valían solo para estar sintiendo la sensación del contacto de nuestros labios._

Eso debió pasar, pero no, no pasó.

No hubo beso.

No me sentí completo.

No me quería.

No la tenía.

No era mía. Y probablemente no lo seria.

Había tenido la oportunidad, y la desaproveche.

Y sí, me equivocaba al pensar que no era el único que la miraba.

Solo se giró y me grito "¡¿Qué esperas?!" Que casi no alcance a escuchar si no hubiera alcanzado a leer sus labios.

Pero no podía, me dolía tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Tan cerca porque éramos amigos, porque ella era Rose y era afectuosa, porque me sonreía porque estaba ahí y con una sola mirada me tranquilizaba, tenía su afecto, y su cariño pero no como quería. Quería que me quisiera y por eso estaba tan lejos de mí.

N/A:

Llámenme cruel, hija de Snow, hija de Umbringe, no me importa ¡Soy genial! Ajajajaja

Sinceramente, lo siento, pero, les va a doler esto. Había pensado en serio poner el beso, but, no podía; esataba entre el beso o que Rose volteara y gritara que se apurara, asi que hizo un juego y termine juntando las dos.

Sorry not sorry.

Déjense de cosas, saben que les encanto la forma de Scorpius, a mí me encanta este, no sé, siento que es más inocente que el otro de Sólo ¿Amigos? Y Rose es más infantil y femenina. Aclaro, entre Alessa y Scorpius no hay nada, aunque, hay cierta atracción física por el hecho de ser iguales pero no hay nada entre ellos dos, incluso son grandes amigos, pero solo eso.

Y sí, me levante a las seis a escribir esto, mi diario, a corregir solo amigos, a hacer Innocence (aun no la publico), corregir Friendzone y muchas cosas.

Estoy. A. Punto. De. Explotar. Por. Exceso. De. Ideas.

Bye chicos, espero sus comentarios asesinos, saben que los quiero mucho.

Atte: Alguien muy cruel.

Wattpad: SkyPaperxX


	8. Capitulo 8 Me gustas

— ¿Qué casi hiciste qué? —Me preguntó Nia susurrando mientras escribía lo que me había traído para el periódico.

—Estaba lloviendo y…

—Sí, sí, solo era una expresión. —Me cayó agitando su mano.

Levante mi cabeza ligeramente para buscar la melena roja de Rose pero solo me encontré con la cara de Lily muy cerca de mí. Me hice hacia atrás asustado.

— ¿Qué tanto cotillean? —preguntó con interés, esta niña es realmente rara.

—Nada importante —Respondió Nia con una sonrisa de boca cerrada, ah, no lo mencioné estas dos no se llevaban bien ni un pelito ¿La razón? Quizá simplemente porque ninguna era compatible con la otra.

Lily me empujó hacia la orilla de mi silla (uy eso rimó) obligándome a hacerle un pequeño lugar. Nia revoleo los ojos al verla tan interesada en la plática.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto posando su barbilla en las palmas de su mano, hice una mueca incomoda.

—Potter —Comenzó Nia —, ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Porque yo veo a Weasley muy ocupado haya, y creo que necesita tu ayuda así que —Hizo un ademan para que se fuera, Lily la fulmino con la mirada, pero al ver que Hugo se iba a caer con tanto papel en la mano se paró a ayudarlo —.

—No seas tan grosera con ella —La reprendí, Nia de encogió de hombros.

—Ella no se porta muy bien conmigo, así que ¿Por qué ser buena con gente que nunca me ha tratado bien? —Nia miro el suelo enfadada.

Nia había sido la burla del colegio por haber sido una hija de muggles y haber quedado en Slytherin; pero, para Albus y para mí, Nia valía más que muchos magos y brujas mestizos y sangre pura. Pero, sinceramente Nia era muy bella, tenía rasgos poco usuales como ser metamorfomaga y los ojos de un color amarillo miel muy bonito; siempre ha tenido el cabello morado que resalta con ellos y la piel pálida haciéndola destacar; fuera de su belleza, Nia era una gran persona con un gran corazón dispuesta a ayudar aunque (a veces) tenía una mente muy retorcida y de vez en cuando usa medio bastantes raros para hacer lo que ella quiere, por eso es digna de Slytherin, más digna que muchos magos que están en la casa.

Como sea, dejando de hablar de mi mejor amiga, estaba Rose. Me giré esta vez sin tener a Lily de estorbo (espero no se enoje por pensar de ella así) y la miré, estaba hablando con Albus y dándole instrucciones sobre la entrevista, Alessa iba entrando y se acercó a ellos para darles unas hojas de pergamino y luego irse. Rose se giró hacia nosotros, se sonrojo y por alguna razón me sentí bien por haber sido la causa de su sonrojo, como un tonto sonreí al verla acercarse a mí y entregarme los papeles en la manos, se rosaron un poco pero ella las retiro casi al instante; percibí la sonrisa burlona de Nia a mi lado, comenzó a darme instrucciones de que hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero la verdad no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, su sonrojo notable, su voz temblorosa por los nervios y sus ojos azules como el mar, simplemente, Rose Weasley era hermosa.

Cuando se fue, Nia lanzo una risa pequeña al verme.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté frunciendo la nariz, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros subiendo los pies al banquillo.

—Eres dominado por las mujeres —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente, levanté una ceja sin comprender —. Mira, Potter obviamente venia aquí para conseguir algo de ti, no venía a saber que era lo que pasaba. Rose, no lo hace conscientemente pero, cada vez que se acerca tu estas ahí y la obedeces en todo. Alessa, bueno Alessa es muy hermosa y siendo una Veela tiene a todos a sus pies, pero tú que no la vez como eso aun así estoy segura que haces lo que ella te dice. Por último, estoy yo —Sonrió maléficamente —, soy tu mejor amiga, pero admito que a veces he hecho cara de perrito para conseguir lo que quiero de ti.

—Recuerdas cuando le rompieron el corazón a Potter —Nia se cruzó de piernas y se acercó a mí —, tú la encontraste, llorando y lo primero que hiciste fue consolarla, pero no porque sea la hermana de tu mejor amigo, sé que lo hubieras dejado pasar si hubiera sido cualquier persona, Scorpius, tienes una debilidad por las chicas y más por las lloronas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Yo ayudaría a cualquier persona, ayude a Albus cuando estaba llorando el primer día… —Albus también lloraba el primer día de clases y lo ayude.

—Albus es como una nena cuando llora Scorpius, por eso, sentiste debilidad ante tu mejor amigo por llorar como una niña frente a ti ¿O qué? ¿Pensaste que era todo un hombre cuando estuvo llorando? Claro que no, Albus nunca ha sido muy masculino que digamos.

— ¿Albus no es masculino? —Nia rio y asintió.

—Lee la revista "corazón de bruja" incluso tiene una inscripción a la revista y todo… —Nia y sus extraños pensamientos —, ¿Has visto a Albus con una chica por más de dos semanas? —Abrí la boca sin creérmelo.

Ambos volteamos a ver a Albus al mismo tiempo y hablaba con Rose mientras fruncía el ceño y luego reía, se dio cuenta que lo miramos y él nos saludó sonriendo como un niño pequeño; Nia y yo nos volteamos.

—Albus es masculino, Nia —Lo defendí —, solo que no podemos actuar como chicos completamente cuando estas frente a nosotros.

—Buena excusa, la mantendré en cuenta

—Quizá es sólo que nunca ha encontrado a alguien que le guste —Nia lanzo una carcajada al aire mí me miro con una sonrisa.

—Que cursi —Me sonrojé —. Rose te tiene todo embobado Scor.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! —Dijo Rose.

Automáticamente los Nia, Albus y yo nos miramos: operación "Acosemos a la acosadora" estaba por comenzar. La vimos salir, con sus cosas en el hombro.

Todos nos quedamos sentados un segundo y luego, comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas, lo más rápido para seguir a Rose a donde será que ella fuera. No estaba en el pasillo así que Nia nos paró y dijo.

—Al y yo por allá —Apunto el otro pasillo —, y tu Scor, por allá.

— ¡Operación acosemos a la acosadora Start! —Dijo Nia mientras se alejaba corriendo con Albus por el pasillo.

Me di media vuelta y busqué a Rose por los pasillos. No había nadie, nosotros éramos los únicos que salían a esta hora para hacer el periódico. O eso creí…

Encontré un salón con la puerta semi-abierta. Y ahí estaba ella, subida en el escritorio del profesor y sentado en un lugar un chico, ambos tenían los libros cerrados y hablaban, entonces el chico se acercó a ella, le hizo un mechón de cabello rojo hacia atrás y cuando sus labios se iban a tocar entre y los interrumpí, no iba a dejar que alguien la tocase.

Rose me miró, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y no del tipo de rojo que yo le provocaba. Sus ojos brillaban y no de la forma que lo hacía conmigo y al final le sonrió al chico y le dijo "La tutoría ha acabado, nos vemos la siguiente semana" ella le sonreía de manera diferente.

El chico con cara de desilusión se fue pasado por mi lado y haciendo un pequeño contacto visual choco mi hombro con el suyo, gruñí internamente al tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¿Él quién es? —Le pregunte con un tono de voz frio, Rose se encogió de hombros, ambos estábamos enojados.

—Un amigo, le doy tutoría —Rose, dijiste eso mientras con una mano sobabas tu brazo, acto que haces cuando mientes. _Tus palabras lo negaron pero tus acciones me lo confirmaron_. Él te gustaba. —. ¿Qué haces acá? No me dejaste terminar la clase, ¿Pasa algo?

—No. —Respondí —. Y no parecía una clase.

Pasó por mi lado para irse y salir del problema como suele hacerlo, pero la tome del brazo para mantenerla en el salón, cerré la puerta con y la obligue a quedarse conmigo.

—Se te está haciendo esto costumbre —Me dijo molesta y zafándose de mí agarre.

— ¿Quién es él? —Le pregunte molesto y cruzándome de brazos. Me imito y me envió una mirada desafiante.

—Un amigo. Ahora déjame pasar.

—No te voy a dejar ir Rose —Rio sarcástica y rodo los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te dignas a llamarme por mi nombre? —Hice una mueca —. Para ti, yo soy y siempre he sido "Weasley"

—No es cierto —Le dije. —. Para mi eres más que Weasley o Rose.

— ¿Entonces? Mira, es demasiado tarde Scorpius, te di mi amistad y no la valoraste y sigues sin hacerlo.

—Es que no quiero tu amistad —Le dije. Al parecer lo mal entendió y vi sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas, mi corazón se estrujó al verla así, tenía que decírselo —. Te quiero a ti. No solo como amigos, Rose.

Ahí estábamos ambos, mirándonos pero dolía, sabía que no era correspondido. La quería con todo mi corazón pero no era mía, aunque sonara posesivo y egoísta, si no era mía no podía ser de nadie.

—Me gustas —Dije con una extraña valentía que nació de mi —, _me gustas, me fascinas, odio que yo no te fuste, odio que no te atraiga, odio que me odies aunque no lo digas, pero a pesar de todo aun te amo, al menos eso es lo que siento_ —Hizo una mueca de incomodidad, sabía que seguía y aun así me había arriesgado.

—Me gusta él. —Me dijo y me lo esperaba —. Lo has dicho demasiado tarde. Yo no te quiero así, somos amigos… y solo eso.

—Lo entiendo —Dije con voz apagada.

—Scorpius, no me amas —Dijo haciendo que la mirara, sonreí de lado y con arrogancia fingida dije:

— ¿Te lo criaste? —Ella pareció confundirse un segundo — Era una broma, Weasley, no me gustas ¡Somos amigos! Eso no puede pasar —Dolía decirlo de una forma tan feliz. Con una cara indignada me dio un golpe en el brazo y en el pecho varias veces.

—Eres un completo tonto —Me dijo, le tome los puños y la abrace — ¿Qué haces?

—Me rompieron el corazón —Le dije en un susurro —. Necesito un abrazo.

— ¿Quién ha hecho eso? —Me aferre más a su cuerpo frágil

—Alguien a quien amo —Le dije al oído.

—Ya veo —Dijo y correspondió el abrazo. —. Esa chica debe de ser una completa idiota por no ver la buena persona que eres.

—No lo es —Le dije moviendo mi nariz para inhalar su aroma a flores que tanto me encantaba —, es la chica más hermosa que he conocido, la más lista, la más bonita, la más inocente. Ella es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido.

—Ya llegara la indicada —Me dijo acariciando mi espalda dejando un cosquilleo en ella.

—No hay nadie como ella. Solo la quiero a ella, y solo a ella.

—Quizá, no es para ti —Me dijo y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos, mi corazón no aguantaría más si seguía así lastimándome.

—Quizá. —Respondí simplemente.

N/A:

Mi hermoso Scor, te amo, yo si te quiero:'c

Dije que actualizaría antier, pero no pude por razones familiares, lo siento. No actualice mañana porque pensé en cambiar la portada que espero les guste mucho. Por otro lado, estoy escribiendo un libro grande y he estado algo ocupada tratando de acomodarlo y hacerlo lo más bueno posible.

Ahora, mátenme otra vez por ser tan cruel con Scorpius jajajajja. Perdón por lo del capítulo pasado, no lo pude evitar, incluso ahora, tampoco lo pude evitar.

Frases:

 _Me gustas, me fascinas, odio que yo no te fuste, odio que no te atraiga, odio que me odies aunque no lo digas, pero a pesar de todo aun te amo, al menos eso es lo que siento._

La saque de We Heart it, pero es un screen de Tumblr así que debe de estar por así en frases de desamor.

 _Tus palabras lo negaron pero tus acciones me lo confirmaron_.

Alabemos a We Heart ir por ser maravilloso y darme frases jajaj.

Ahora, las preguntas:

¿Ser o no ser?

¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

¿Les gusta la historia?

¿Quién será el extraño chico del que se enamoró Rose?

Es todo.

Sinceramente, no me siento muy bien, ando algo... bah, asi que espero el cap les haya gustado.

Wattpad: SkyPaperxX (pueden mandarme un mensaje por ahí, y hablar si quieren, suelo contestar siempre)

Atentamente: Yop.


	9. Capitulo 9 Solo hay una cosa

Hacia frio, meses de eso, mi corazón estaba roto y ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vacío. Albus lo sabía, Nia lo sabía, se supone que no debería sentirme solo. Mis ganas de besarla eran inmensas, no sabía qué hacer, no podía estar con otra chica, no, yo solo la quería a ella ¿Eran tan imposible? Era porque no era como ese chico ¿Cierto?

Me senté en una ventana grande que había en el primer piso del castillo, no tenía ganas de nada. La quería y no la podía culpar por no quererme.

Cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa, su cabello rojo y esos ojos azul mar que tanto me hipnotizaban, no podía olvidarla. Cuando estaba con ella me sentía completo.

Para mi mala suerte ahí venia ella, se veía decaída y no sabía porque, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Scor. —Dijo en forma de saludo.

—Weasley —La escuche reír bajito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiaras. —Me dijo refiriéndose por llamarla por su apellido.

—Tu si —le dije, se giró a mi y ladeo la cabeza sin entender. —Me refiero, ya has cambiado.

—Es una mentira.

—Claro que si ¿Dónde quedó el "Siempre vamos a estar juntos Scor"? —La vi reír.

—A veces, la familia, los amigos, todos nos separamos un día —Reí sarcástico y negué con la cabeza.

—Eso solo pasa si quieres. —Murmuré, Rose suspiro.

—Tal vez, yo quiera —murmuro mirando afuera de la ventana, sentí mi estómago revolverse de angustia.

— ¿Te quieres separar de nosotros? —Negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero es inevitable. Las cosas son siempre inevitables, si el destino así lo dice…

—El destino puede cambiar, Rose.

—A veces no.

—TU escribes tu destino, tú dices que hacer y qué no hacer, siempre, el destino no decide por ti, está contigo todo el tiempo, a tu lado, pero SIEMPRE puedes cambiarlo si así lo deseas.

—No lo quiero cambiar —Susurro en un suspiro.

Me estaba yendo, la dejaba, lo quería hacer, no podía estar con ella más tiempo si lo único que hacía era lastimarme, pero como siempre me detuvo, y yo era tan débil. La mire, tenía los ojos llorosos y me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho el cual ardía por su tacto.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunte con voz monótona y seca.

—Te abrazo —dijo contra mi pecho.

—Que bien, pero ¿Por qué no abrazar al chico de asesorías? —Le pregunte con un dejo de molestia en mi voz.

—No todo lo que quiero sale como deseo —Murmuró.

Era débil ante ella, así que un segundo después de haberla escuchado decir eso la enrede entre mis brazos, quería ser fuerte contra ella, dejar de ser tan sumiso, tan obediente ante sus palabras. Era cierto despues de todo lo que decía Nia, yo era controlado por chicas.

No dijo nada, no dije nada. Solo estábamos así ambos disfrutando del calor de ambos, se sentía bien despues de todo. Dolorosamente bien.

"Ella no te quiere Scorpius, te lo dijo" Y así fue como me separe de mi felicidad repentina, pareció extrañada pero lo comprendía, el chico ese le había hecho algo y ahora me utilizaba a mí para sentirse bien… y eso dolía.

—Rose, yo no soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar de un lado para otro cuando quieras y cuando no, no me puedes desechar —Le dije tomando fuerzas, ella pareció extrañada (o al menos fingió)

—Te quiero y mucho, pero no puedes usarme así, si no sientes lo mismo —Dije y me fui.

La deje ahí sola.

Le conté eso a Albus y a Nia, los dos parecieron extrañados de pronto por la actitud de Rose y felices por haber tenido la suficiente dignidad para no caer en sus juegos de control.

—Estoy… —Nia balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

—Los dos son mis amigos —Dijo Albus —. A los dos los quiero, enserio, y no quiero nada más que verlos felices.

—Lo sé.

—A veces, el amor duele, pero no tiene que doler para saber que es amor.

֫—Te respondería algo coherente pero no entendí ni jota de lo que dijiste… —Albus hizo un ademan para que lo olvidara.

—Scorpius, _sólo hay una cosas más fuerte que el amor y es la amistad_ —Sonrió de lado —. Los quiero a ambos, demasiado, ella mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó Nia

—No puedo verlos así —Siguió ignorando a Nia —, las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros queremos, pero siempre debes de tratar de dar lo mejor. Ella no te quiere ¡Bien! Quizá no sea el momento. No te desesperes buscando a alguien hermano, ella llegara en su momento, quizá no sea mi prima, quizá ella llegue sin previo aviso y cuando la veas sepas que es la correcta.

— ¿Amor a primera vista? —Preguntó Nia frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Existe?

—Lo dudo —Dije negando con la cabeza.

Pero Albus tenía razón, quizá ella estuviera en algún lugar de este castillo, o en algún lugar del país, donde sea pero me estaba esperando.

(…)

 _Iba caminando, ondeaba mi cabello rojo fuego, como toda mi familia lo tenía, rojo fuego._

 _El cliché de mi familia era tan aburrido que yo, me había decidido a cambiarlo todo._

 _Mi nariz picó dándome ganas de estornudar, la moví a los lados tratando de evitar el estornudo pero sin poder hacerlo estornude, me talle la nariz con esa picazón que tanto odiaba._

 _— ¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó el chico pelirrojo frente a mí y sin más con una cara apenada puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda sonreí y asentí._

 _—Quizá solo este pescando un refrió, seguro no es nada —Dije._

 _Aun así, cuando me gire sobre mi espalda lo vi, caminando con Vania y Albus parecían estar absortos en su conversación y entonces escuche a Scorpius decir "El amor a primera vista es una mentira" dicho esto nuestros ojos se encontraron haciéndome sentir débil ante su mirada gris._

 **N/A:**

 **Perdónenme por tanta tardanza pero entre a clases y he estado ocupadísima aparte que (para mi mala suerte :I) pesque alguna enfermedad al inicio, lo cual es tan típico de mi…**

 **Como sea, ¿Quién será el POV?**

 **Espero se rían al igual que yo por esta crueldad, pero tranquilos lo mejor siempre está por venir…**

 **¡SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA DE NIA!**

 **Por cierto, estoy haciendo una página de frases por Facebook, aún estoy en ese proyecto y si les interesa pasare el link al siguiente cap.**

 **Wattpad: SkyPaperxX.**

 **¿Tienen Kik? Si lo tienen pásenlo y hablamos, incluso podemos hacer un grupo y así, normalmente permanezco conectada todo el tiempo por el celular y suelo responder todos los mensajes** **J**

 **Si les interesa el mío es: SkyPaperxX**

 **Atentamente: Yop, que corre para que no la meten por la crueldad.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Nunca es demasiado tarde

No había hablado con Rose (que sorpresa) desde ese día.

Su cabello rojo aun brillaba entre la multitud, sus ojos color azul eléctrico seguir recorriendo con descargas en mí, su pecas eran aun para mí un camino que tenía que recorrer aun sabiendo que no habría salido, porque Rose Weasley me había hechizado y luego sin más me había tendido su mano para salvarme de lo que era la oscuridad pero sin embargo, antes de salir me soltó haciéndome caer aún más profundo.

Me quedé mirando hacia la nada, aunque últimamente eso era, nada. No tenía felicidad por que ella (al igual que el amor y la soledad) te atrapa y te deja ir dejándote un vacío de muerte con el que no sabes que hacer.

—Scor —Nia movió su mano frente a mi cara para que la mirara.

El sol le daba en la cara haciendo que sus ojos ámbar se vieran aún más amarillo y brillantes, le sonreí sin ganas y me levante para estirarme y acompañarla a donde sea que quisiera ir, pues me lo había pedido, salir un rato a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Le pregunte metiendo las manos a mi bolsillo.

—Al lago —Dijo saltando mientras salía por la puerta para ir al jardín del colegio.

—A veces quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que quieres hacer.

Rio pícaramente y corrió por los jardines con las manos abiertas, sacó su varita y la apunto hacia el castillo.

— ¡ _Accio escoba de Scorpius_! —Fruncí el ceño hacia ella negando con la cabeza, me guiño el ojo mientras miraba la escoba volar hacia nosotros. — ¡ _Accio escoba de Albus_!

— ¿Tienes el permiso? —Le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso es importante? —Me dije extrañada, rodé los ojos y tome mi escoba que flotaba en el aire, la puse sobre mi hombro mientras veía la escoba de Al quedar sus pendida.

—Daremos un paseo —Me dijo subiéndose a la escoba mientras daba una patada al aire y se elevaba. La seguí. Ya estaba anocheciendo pues el sol estaba escondiéndose.

— ¿Volaremos hacia el lago? ¿En verdad eres tan perezosa como para irte caminando?

—Volaremos SOBRE el lago —Recalco comenzando a dar piruetas en el aire adelantándose — ¡Lento! —Me grito.

—No seguiré tu juego —Le grite yo desde mi escoba —. Eres infantil.

— ¿Eres una gallina Malfoy? —Achine los ojos hacia ella y la apunte.

—Te arrepentirás Vania —Ella lanzó una carcajada y mientras arrancaba para jugar una carrera.

Sentí el aire acariciar mi cara mientras veía el sol esconderse y todo oscurecerse, sonreí ante la imagen tan bonita ante mí, y me pregunte por qué no había visto esto antes, ya que llevaba seis años aquí y no lo había hecho.

—Eso fue intenso —Me dijo Vania viendo como el sol se desvanecía por completo.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Si…

—Ahora si… ¿Por qué estamos aquí a esta hora? —Le pregunté.

—Por que estabas deprimido. —Me dijo simplemente.

—No estaba deprimido —La contradije frunciendo el ceño.

—Como digas, me he acostumbrado a no contradecirte ya que nunca aceptas lo que es verdad.

—Claro que no es cie…

— ¿Lo ves? —Se burló de mí, negué con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes… sé que es muy difícil… no, la verdad no lo sé —Rio nerviosa apoyándose hacia delante mirando hacia la nada.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Trague saliva.

—No lo sé…

La vi apretar los labios mientras sus ojos ámbar se ensombrecían.

—Lo único que en verdad se —Dijo sonriéndome. —, es que nunca es demasiado tarde para enamorarse de la persona correcta.

—Nunca… nunca es demasiado tarde para nada… —Suspiro ahora haciéndose hacia atrás para mirar el cielo que se había llenado de estrellas. —. Nunca vas a estar solo, nosotros estamos contigo ¿bien? Rose no es la única chica en este mundo, hay miles.

—Y, cuando te vuelvan a romper el corazón o te pateen el trasero amorosamente, voy a estar ahí porque sé que se siente estar solo y destrozado. Lo sé porque yo lo estuve. ¿Y sabes quién me saco de esa soledad? ¡Albus y tú! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Yo no tenía a nadie, nunca había tenido a nadie, hasta que los tuve a ustedes…

—Así que Scorpius, como dije: Nunca es demasiado tarde para enamorarse de la persona correcta. La chica puede estar en cualquier lado.

—El amor adolescente es así… efímero ¡Un día lo sientes y otro día se desvanece! Un día duele y al otro ya no hay nada de dolor… Un día… simplemente no está… pero siempre volverá.

Volé hacia ella y la abrace, me había sentido bien por un momento, gracias a ella, los amigos son irremplazables después de todo. Nia, era especial y tenía razón. _Nunca es demasiado tarde para enamorarse de la persona correcta._

 _Así es el amor, efímero, brillante, doloroso._

 _El amor duele._

 _Pero aun así, si pudiera elegir vivir sin amor, no lo haría. Por qué el amor es importante, el amor es algo hermoso que nunca se podrá remplazar._

Nota del autor:

Quiero decirles algo que no les va a gustar y mucho menos porque no les daré una explicación larga sobre esto, así que de ante mano lo siento.

Tengo dos problemas familiares. Un familiar enfermo y otra que vengo siendo yo.

Ustedes dirán ¿Tu familiar que? Bueno, hay algo llamado reuniones familiares, que aunque no participe y mi opinión valga un pepino tengo que ir, porque la familia es familia y es lo más importante que hay.

La otra soy yo, que como ya les abre dicho, tengo algunas facultades mentales, bueno he tenido… algunos problemas de control así que, estoy en un tratamiento de alejarme de toda red social, específicamente Facebook.

Así que solo uso la pc para escribir o imprimir cosas para escribir en mi diario ya que utilizo imágenes para pegarlas, eso a ustedes les vale eso también.

Perdón si no escribo seguido pero enserio no estoy en condición de escribir si mi cabeza no está del todo en lo que hago, ya que es muy difícil concentrarse cuando pasan este tipo de cosas. Ustedes pensaran que no ha de ser tan difícil pero aunque no me crean me tarde demasiado escribiendo este capítulo, específicamente un día después de publicar el anterior hasta hoy en la mañana.

Es todo, no daré más detalles porque no me gusta hablas (en este caso escribir) sobre esto así que...

Las frases, son las que están en cursiva o como se llame lo inclinado.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para enamorarse de la persona correcta"

Faltan como 21 capítulos para terminar creo e.e

Eso es todo…

¡A no! Comencé a escribir un libro y probablemente lo publique al salir de mi último año en la secundaria, aunque por el momento no puedo escribir algo coherente con él. ¡Espero que algún día lo lean! J Si es que puedo publicarlo… claro.

Ya eso si es todo…

Atte: Paulina. (Por que hoy me siento con ganas de ser lo que era antes)


	11. Capitulo 11 Así que

Café.

Eso es para mi un día lluvioso; la humedad, el olor a tierra mojada, un periódico o incluso un libro pero, especialmente el café: negro y cargado, sin leche.

Quizá por que mi padre solía tomar café en este tipo de días en la habitación principal de casa, junto con un libro o el periódico del día.

Eso me fascinaba de papá, su concentración, la forma de tomar un sorbo de café y fruncir los labios y mostrarse tranquilo.

Por eso solía gustarme la lluvia, por que hace unos años atrás aun recordaba a papá sonriéndome cuando era pequeño mientras hacia esto en un día lluvioso; pero ahora, bueno, solo me traen recuerdos agridulces dejando una sensación amarga en mi estomago con un recuerdo feliz en mi mente.

¿Esto es a lo que llaman melancolía?

Yo _odio_ los días de lluvia definitivamente.

Era un sábado en la mañana, húmedo y frió con olor a tierra mojada. Estaba en la habitación de prefectos (si, por que hay una)

Era una habitación amplia donde los perfectos y premios anuales podían pasar el rato, había algunas habitaciones para cada casa. La había construido el Director Flitwick al decir "Siempre quise una de estas cuando fui estudiante"

En fin, no había nadie por que la mayoría estaba en Hogsmeade menos yo y (como Rose nos habían decidido llamar) "LosMejoresChicosDelPeriodicoInclusoMejorQueElProfeta" No tengo comentarios coherentes para esto, sinceramente.

Se supone que estarían aquí en un momento y perturbarían mi paz, pero no habían llegado; aun asi yo calcuraría unos tres minutos antes de tu llegada.

Y no me equivocaba.

\- ¡Llegamos! -gritó Rose llegando y dejándose caer en una butaca. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Por el hueco entro Nia junto con Albus, seguidos de Alessa, Hugo y al final Lily Potter.

Normalmente no la vería de esta forma pero... se veía ¿Cómo decirlo? Mas madura.

Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo carmín y su cabello atado en una coleta hacia atrás alta, llevaba unas botas de lluvia y una sudadera de Gryffindor estampado un León rugiendo en medio y al final unos shorts cortos con medias negras.

Se dio cuenta que la miraba, se sonrojo e hizo un mechón inexistente hacia atrás de su oreja; Lily Potter para mi, nunca había parecido tan bella en ese instante.

Sonreí al verla tan nerviosa, ella era hermosa...

Esperen ¿Qué? No, no, no…

Uff, ella es solo la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo, imposible ¿Cierto?

《Tan imposible como tu y Rose》 me abofeteo mi consciencia. La muy hija de…

《Técnicamente, tu madre es la mía, así que..

》

-Scorpius -me llamó la pelirroja mayor llamando mi atención. - ¿Estas bien? -Me preguntó acercandoce a mi frunciendo los labios.

-Si. -respondí con simpleza.

-Tu cara esta roja… -Me mordí la boca, nervioso.

-Estoy completamente, exactamente, lleno y bien… -Oh mierda. Diarrea verbal.

Mi cabeza sintió una punzada de dolor, mareandome ¿Qué me pasaba?

Rose se acercó a mi y puso una mano sobre mi frente dejando nuestros ojos en contacto.

Sentí un calor fuerte recorrer mi cuerpo, mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa y estaba mareado.

-Esta ardiendo -Escuché decir a Rose antes de caer hacia delante sin darme cuenta. Me había desmayado.

(…)

Me levanté de golpe. Era algo tarde, mire a mi alrededor pero solo pude ver una melena roja y alborotada en la orilla de la cama.

Alargue mi mano a su cabello y lo froté se removió un poco pero volvió a quedarse quieta.

Estaba en la enfermería, y si mi memoria no falla, me desmayé. A decir verdad, me sentía mal, físicamente mal. Me dolia la cabeza y el cuerpo, y tenía un calor de infierno ¿Entienden? Infiernos por que esta en llamas y yo tengo calor… Ah, bueno pues. No quería que se rieran.

Como sea, no me sentía bien y quizá por eso veía algo borroso y mi cuerpo no tenia ganas de seguir levantado. Por eso, me volví a acostar y me quede viendo a la chica recostada en la orilla de la cama a mi lado.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y besé su frente, sentí mil cosas en mi estomago por haber hecho eso pero no importaba. Rose se había quedado a mi lado.

Tome su mano que sobresalía mientras le daba caricias y miraba con detenimiento su rojo cabello.

-Ujum -escuché una voz haciéndome alejarme.

Lily Potter pareció incómoda un segundo pero luego habló:

-Hola -Dijo con su voz suave -Le respondí el saludo de igual forma - ¿Cómo estas? -preguntó.

-Bien -le respondí sonriendo.

Me miro con intensidad es sus ojos avellana y avanzó hacia mi con determinación. Quedó a centímetros de mi cara y sin pensarlo sus labios tocaron los mios.

Cuando se separó se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y pude ver sus orejas rojas de la vergüenza, yo estaba en shock.

-Lo siento Susurró antes de irse corriendo de la enfermería.

Me quede boquiabierto, toque mis labios; aun podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, me sentí sonrojar, y sin poder evitarlo también en vergüenza tape mi cara.

\- ¿Scorpius? -Escuché la voz de Rose adormilada. - ¿Despertaste?

Sin embargo, no respondí.

-Scorpius -Quitó las manos de mi cara y me miró extrañada.

-Estas muy rojo Scorpius -Me dijo tocando mi frente, sus ojos cayeron a mis labios y levantó una ceja - ¿Eso es lápiz labial rojo?

Me talle la boca sin poder evitarlo dejándome irritado.

-No… -Respondí.

Rose miró la ventana, la lluvia caía fuerte y golpeaba la ventana la vi sonreír hacia ella movió sus labios un poco.

\- ¿Has dicho algo? -Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No he dicho nada importante. -Y sin embargo miró la ventana una vez mas con melancolía.

Oh. Pensé. "Así que… hay melancolía de muchas formas, tamaños, aromas y cosas. La mía es un día lluvioso, olor a tierra mojada y café negro" mire los ojos de Rose.

-Día Lluvioso. ¿No te recuerda a algo? -Susurró.

Negué.

-Me recuerda a ti. -Dijo y se giró apartando la vista del vidrio. -. A ti y tus ojos grises. Tus ojos tormenta.

No volvimos a hablar en lo que se quedó conmigo.

Tarde pero seguro.

Escribo desde mi celular:v

X.

No tengo que decir la verdad, no me siento muy bien, me siento melancólica, por eso escribí sobre ello.

Espero les haya gustado y la frase, la verdad hay muchas por ahi flotando por el cap. Así que diganme cuales encontraron y comentenlo abajito ;)

Atentamente: Pau.


	12. Capitulo 12 No se puede extrañar

Era simplemente extraño; por primera vez en mi vida no pensaba en sus ojos azules mar, o en su cabello rojo-anaranjado revoltoso, en sus mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de pecas; por primera vez no solo pensaba en Rose sino también en Lily Potter.

Lily y su cabello largo y lacio color rojo fuego, sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí que hacían sentirme aturdido y confundido; sus pecas recorriendo sus hombros escuálidos y pequeño; sus ojos avellanas llenos de inocencia.

Porque si había una gran diferencia entre ellas; si, las dos tenían el cabello rojo y si, las dos tenían pecas. Pero, había una diferencia abismal entre ambas: Rose con sus ojos azules como el mar que eran impredecibles, que tenían sorpresas que estaban llenos de energía y pasión, dos grandes orbes brillantes color azul eléctrico que me hipnotizaban con una sola mirada. Y Lily: sus ojos avellana cálidos, ni fríos, ni calurosos; esos ojos me provocaban una paz inmensa e indescriptible; Lily Potter era como un día de otoño: con un viento frio pero con el sol fuera sin provocar bochorno; no, ella era calidez pura e inocente que hacia contraste con esos hermosos labios rojos carmesí que tanto me hacían perder el balance entre mis deseos y volver a tocarlos suavemente como lo hizo ella.

Porque nadie me había besado de una forma tan dulce y suave, nadie más que ella.

Y así es como una pequeña niña me había robado el corazón un pequeño roce de labios y una mirada avellana llena de encanto.

Pero había un problema más grande: ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y todos saben que la hermana de un mejor amigo está prohibida al igual que su ex-novia y su mejor amiga.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Pienso yo, que estas algo aturdido aun – Escuche una voz suave como un susurro hablándome ligeramente.

La miré: Alessa.

-¿Qué tal chico rubio? –Me saludo ladeando la cabeza mientras extendía su mano en un puño torpemente. Sonreí ante su extraña manera de saludar pero aun así correspondí el saludo -. Potter e ha enseñado algunos saludos, o algo así.

-Le diré que deje de enseñarte ese tipo de cosas –Alessa no pareció entender de que hablaba, así que cambien el tema pues no tenia las ganas suficiente como para explicarle que no a todas las personas se les saludaba de esa forma tan informal.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –Le pregunte tomando mi mochila para caminar junto a ella hacia el pasillo.

-Bien, es muy divertido y tranquilizante andar por ahí en el castillo o en los jardines, me resultan conmovedores –Sonrió mirando una ventana que dejaba ver los verdes pastizales iluminados levemente con los rayos de sol, pero aun así seguía corriendo el viento frio.

Suspiré. Me gustaban los días otoñales; me gustaban los puntos medios en todo; ni frio y caluroso; ni dulce ni agrio; ni esto ni el otro, todo para mi tena un balance permaneciendo en mi zona de confort.

-Es de mala educación hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras otros están hablando, Señor Malfoy –Me riñó Alessa negando con la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea que te tenga inmerso en tus pensamientos, debes de dejarlo ya y tomar una decisión prudente, quien espera tanto tiempo pierde oportunidades que quizá nunca vuelvan a aparecer –Dijo con voz pasiva y suave, típico de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una decisión? –Le pregunte frunciendo la nariz, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías de dejar de mirar a las personas tanto tiempo, así cualquiera se da cuenta de que es lo que pensar –Dijo como si nada, pero para mí era un flechazo en el pecho -. Potter es muy guapa ¿Sabes? Quizá no tengas mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, está en la flor de la adolescencia, así que sus sentimientos son confusos y cambiantes; quizá mañana se enamore de otro chico.

Y no sé por qué pero esa idea cruzo en mi cabeza todo el resto del día; la idea de la hermanita de mi mejor amigo de la mano de otro chico me hacía sentir incomodo e irritado ¿Estos eran celos?

Seguramente no.

Y entonces en la noche después de haber pensado todo el día en Lily la recordé y no pude evitar llenar mi cabeza de Rose.

Como si casi a la fuerza hubiera elegido mis pensamientos para dejar de pensar en la Potter menor; pensaba de nuevo en Rose y me sorprendí a mi relacionando todo con la niña pequeña.

¿Qué tenía Lily que Rose no tenia?

¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan desbalanceado?

¿Por qué no podía concentrarme en lo que yo había llamado antes ''La chica de mis sueños''? (Llámese Rose Weasley)

''Quizá no hayas aceptado el hecho de que ya no la amas''

Y es que era cierto.

Me sentía extraño y desolado al pensar el hecho de dejar volar lo que quedaba de mis sentimientos por ella. Y por eso, me ataba tercamente a su recuerdo borroso de algo que no fue.

Alguien alguna vez dijo: No se puede extrañar algo que no se tuvo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto que mis sentimientos cambiaran por ella?

Esa respuesta estaba por llegar.

Aun faltan más historias que contar…

N/A:

He vuelto.

Pido disculpas por mi tardanza pero no estoy muy bien de salud y perdón también por no ser taaaan largo como es que se lo merecen.

No daré detalles de esto, porque me apeno de mi inestabilidad emocional.

Quiero decir que la historia estará probablemente suspendida por un tiempo pues, mi promedio bajó por los suelos a causa de mi inestabilidad…

Les pido de corazón que no renuncien a ella, porque la terminare, lo juro, enserio y nunca falto a ninguna promesa.

Los quiero,

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible que pueda.

Atentamente: Paulina.


End file.
